Petals and Sand Part 1
by Spunky0ne
Summary: While retrieving stolen files from operatives in Hueco Mundo, Byakuya is captured, but soon Aizen Sosuke is the one who finds himself captivated...
1. Chapter 1

**Petals and Sand**

**_ _ _**

**(Thanks to Skele-gro and the others who asked for a fanfic devoted to Aizen/Bya. I used a scene from another of my works as a springboard for this story. I'm not sure how popular this pairing will be, but I will give this a shot and see how it goes. I thought it would be fun to create some tension by throwing Gin into the mix to stir up trouble. Please be sure to let me know what you think! If readers want to see more, I will be happy to continue the story. Thanks again to those who requested this! Luv, Spunky)**

**_ _ _**

**Chapter 1: The Accidental Kiss**

If there was one thing that Ichimaru Gin learned early, it was how to stay out of trouble. His slight build and quiet demeanor made it easy for him to slink around the Seireitei almost unnoticed. There was no shortage of young bullies roaming the streets near the Shinigami Academy…and they would see someone like him as a person to be tormented. Despite the fact that with his level of skill he could kill them all, he had been warned by Aizen Sosuke to keep a low profile. And until the day he saved Kuchiki Byakuya's life, he had managed to do just that.

He wasn't sure what made him peek out from behind the large brick building into the field at just that moment. Perhaps it was just dumb luck…or perhaps it was fate, but for whatever reason, he did look…and his eyes captured a very rare sight. The teen Kuchiki heir was surrounded by six rough looking male shingami from the academy…'Rukon Rats' who were eager to visit some pain and suffering on one of the stuck up nobles. And unfortunately for Byakuya, the young noble had ventured into the wrong area unarmed while engaged in a game of tag with Shihoin Yoruichi. Yoruichi was long gone, and the angry noble had just turned for home, when the harsh voices rose up around him and the noble found himself surrounded.

The ruffians knew who they were dealing with and acted quickly to take hold of his hands and stuff a gag in his mouth so that he could not use kido spells. He put up a very satisfying defense, Gin thought, but soon the weight of numbers and the fact that they all had use of sword and kido left young Byakuya on the receiving end of a very bad beating. Gin was relatively certain that if he merely stood by and watched anymore, the Kuchikis would be minus their handsome young heir. While he certainly held no great affection for the noble, some of these same bullies had annoyed him from time to time, so as they rained blows down on the young noble, he found himself edging closer. Byakuya was nearly unconscious and they were still hitting and kicking him. Gin shook his head. Slowly, he drew his zanpakuto.

The youths ahead of him heard a hiss of motion, and then each was soundly slashed as Shinzou curved around them. Gin made sure to slash them a second time as the blade retreated. The six dropped Byakuya and turned away, howling in pain and retreating swiftly. Gin stepped forward and approached the noble slowly, so as not to end up on the receiving end of Byakuya's anger. Byakuya remained on his knees, panting harshly and reaching up to tear the gag from his mouth.

"Are you all right?" he asked the young noble.

Byakuya glared up at him.

"Of course I'm all right, Gin," he snapped angrily, "They are nothing. Forget them."

"Easy Byakuya," Gin said, smiling, "I'm not the one who just beat you half to death."

Byakuya laughed sarcastically.

"Don't be dramatic. Those fools cannot hurt me."

He climbed to his feet and turned away from Gin. As he moved forward, his legs gave way underneath him and he dropped to his knees, gasping. Gin stepped forward.

"Just stay down, will you? At least let me heal some of this…before you flash step into something and kill yourself."

Byakuya pulled away and dragged himself to his feet, swaying.

"I'm fine, Gin," he managed, "I'll be fine."

"Sure you will," said Gin, taking hold of him, "and when you drop dead halfway home, I'll be left behind feeling guilty for not stopping you. Don't be such a bother, Byakuya."

Before the noble could object, he swept the injured youth up and flash stepped away. He carried the semi-conscious noble into the trees near the academy. When he was deep within them, he slowed and came to a stop, gently setting Byakuya back on his feet. The noble still looked somewhat angry, but he said nothing.

"This is it," Gin said, gesturing and smiling, "my hiding place. Sit down, Byakuya."

Byakuya sat down slowly, gingerly easing his bruised and sore body down onto a large rock. Gin moved to the youth's side, studying the cuts and bruises on his face and healing them quickly. He knew there were additional places that needed healing, but the noble was extremely proud. It wasn't likely he'd appreciate a request from Gin to disrobe, even in such a private location. Even so…he was pretty beat up.

"You know, Byakuya, you should really let me heal the other bad spots…"

"No," he said firmly, "That will not be necessary."

He stood and started to walk away, but a few steps later he started to sway and spots appeared before his eyes. Gin guided him back towards the rock and eased him to the ground next to it. Slowly, hoping the other youth wouldn't kill him, he began to loosen his clothes. He realized that it was a good thing he had. Byakuya's body was deeply bruised and there were several deep cuts as well. Gin hissed softly with discontent and started healing them as Byakuya lay somewhat senseless on the ground.

"They really worked you over," he commented as he healed the youth, "How many were there, Byakuya?"

"I don't know…six, I think. I managed to…Ow!"

"Sorry," Gin said softly, "That one looks bad, but there won't be a scar."

He leaned over Byakuya, getting close to study a deep bruise on his face. As he did so, his eyes locked on the noble's and both blinked in surprise. Gin drew back respectfully.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I know you aren't…"

Byakuya lay frozen, his heart beating strangely fast. He knew Gin was into other boys, and Gin knew he was not. As a matter of fact, he just wasn't into the whole idea of dating and relationships anyway. It wasn't like he would be allowed to date anyone he wanted to. There were rules. And yet, rules were…meant to be broken. How was he to even know what he liked or didn't like if he never even…

While he was in the midst of thinking it through, Ichimaru Gin suddenly felt emboldened by the noble's hesitation and leaned forward, catching Byakuya's lips with his own. Byakuya froze again, surprised. It wasn't just that he wasn't expecting Gin to try kissing him. He was also surprised that he wasn't repulsed by it. He was admittedly not pleased that it was a boy who was kissing him…but lots of teens their age experimented with other boys first. He heard others talk about it. They were usually just curious about what kissing felt like…or they wanted to be good at it when they started dating, things like that. But Byakuya had no such reason. It was a mistake, right? But then, he had to ask himself why he was leaning into the kiss, why he was returning it. He figured he must still be half stunned from the beating he had taken. He felt the soft brush of Gin's tongue on his lips. He knew he should stop…if not because he wasn't allowed to engage in such things, then because Gin might be getting the wrong message. He actually sort of liked Ichimaru Gin, but not like that. He started to pull away, but Gin had let himself fall forward and he was now lying partially on top of him. In addition, his tongue was pressing against Byakuya's lips more hungrily now. He tried again to pull away and opened his mouth to protest, only to feel a hot tongue slip between his parted lips and steal his breath away. Gin's tongue moved slowly along his, sending a shiver through him. Then it explored his mouth with that same tantalizing slowness. And while his tongue kept Byakuya distracted, his hands were moving.

Realizing where things were swiftly going, Byakuya gave Gin a hard shove and the other boy drew back. It took Byakuya a moment to catch his breath and in that moment, Gin's face turned pink and his eyes grew panicked.

"Sorry!" he said, starting to climb to his feet, "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Sit down," Byakuya said, sounding annoyed, "You didn't offend me. I just…didn't want to give you the wrong idea."

Gin looked confused.

"I'm not into boys, Gin," he said, trying not to be too forceful, but yet being direct, "I've never even kissed anyone like that. It just took me by surprise."

"But it wasn't…a bad thing, right?" Gin asked softly.

Byakuya studied Gin's eyes. He was really unnerved. It wasn't completely surprising. Gin probably thought that kissing a noble might result in some harsh punishment. People always seemed to think odd things like that. They didn't realize that most often when nobles broke the rules, it was the nobles who were punished. There were higher expectations for them…

"I didn't think it was bad…and no one saw anything, right?" he assured the boy, "It was no big deal."

But Gin didn't answer. His eyes had gone as wide as saucers and he was staring in dismay at something behind Byakuya. Byakuya turned and golden light suddenly blinded him. He fell back to the ground, stunned. Gin stared up into the face of Aizen Sosuke, his heart pounding madly.

"What are you doing here…with him?" Sosuke asked in that calm, detached voice.

"Ah…" Gin said, jumping to his feet, "Some of the Rukon Rats saw him alone and jumped him. He actually did pretty well, considering the odds. I was healing him."

"Healing him?" Sosuke said softly, "Is that what you call it? I saw you. I saw your mouths plastered together, Gin."

"I…"

Aizen knelt next to Byakuya, who still lay there, stunned by Aizen's zanpakuto.

"I see the attraction, Gin. He is beautiful."

Gin paled.

"He's…he's not into boys," Gin stammered.

Sosuke touched Byakuya's face lingeringly.

"It didn't look like he had any problem with you kissing him. I wonder if he would mind if I kissed him."

He lifted the youth and brought him into a tight embrace, bringing his mouth down on the youth's and loosening the zanpakuto's hold on him. Byakuya stirred softly, then realizing his mouth was being invaded again…and by someone he barely even knew, he began to struggle. Aizen kept enough control over him so that he couldn't break away and deepened the kiss until Gin could see that Byakuya was very obviously suffering from a lack of oxygen. He struggled for some time, then weakened and slowly went limp in Aizen's arms. Sosuke finally pulled away and let Byakuya's motionless body fall to the ground. He smiled at Gin.

"That was a warning, Gin," he said, gazing down at Byakuya, "Don't let anything like this happen again…or I will end things with you. And I won't remain alone, Gin. I will take another lover…maybe someone as beautiful as him…maybe even him. You never know."

He whispered something to his zanpakuto and the golden light flashed around Byakuya again, then died. Sosuke looked up at Gin.

"He won't remember I was here," Sosuke said softly, "but you had better not forget."

He turned and stalked away, leaving Gin leaning over Byakuya, rubbing the youth's wrists and talking to him, trying to rouse him. Byakuya stirred softly and sat up slowly, looking confused.

"What happened?" he asked Gin.

"Oh nothing much," Gin said, "You were still a bit giddy from the fight. You'll be fine, now. Just watch out for that pack, Byakuya. They're a mean bunch."

Gin got up and started to walk away.

"Gin," Byakuya said quietly, "Thank you for healing me…and, don't worry about…the other thing. It was no bother."

Gin smiled nervously, backing away.

"That's good," he replied, "it was just a mistake. Let's forget about it, shall we?"

Byakuya nodded.

"Consider it forgotten."

The young noble flash stepped away, leaving Gin alone among the trees. He sighed softly, not looking forward to facing Sosuke's punishment. But he had overstepped. He had kissed Byakuya. He probably deserved what he was certainly going to receive.

_ _ _

(Years Later)

Kuchiki Byakuya calmly examined the reiatsu signs that led out of the Seireitei and into Hueco Mundo. The scouts he and Abarai Renji were following had become aware of them and were making a desperate run for Las Noches. He wasn't about to allow them to escape, not with the information they had stolen.

"Taichou?" Renji queried softly.

"They entered Hueco Mundo…and I intend to follow them. Abarai fukutaichou, go to Yamamoto soutaichou and tell him that I tracked them into Hueco Mundo."

Renji shook his head.

"Taichou, you cannot mean to go into Hueco Mundo alone," he objected.

"There is little choice, Renji," Byakuya said, staring straight ahead, "If the messengers reach Las Noches, Aizen will learn of soutaichou's plans for stopping him. He will learn of our operatives who have infiltrated his fortress. I assure you, I would not enter this place alone if it wasn't necessary. Go to soutaichou and then wait for me at the Squad Six Office."

He looked into his fukutaichou's worried brown eyes.

"Renji…you must. Now go."

Renji nodded slowly.

"I will obey your order, Taichou," he said, turning away, "but if anything happens, I will come for you."

Byakuya regarded him calmly.

"If I am captured, Aizen will know I am too dangerous to leave alive and he will kill me. There will be nothing left to rescue, Renji."

He nodded again and turned away, but in his heart, Abarai Renji didn't believe it. If Aizen Sosuke got his hands on Kuchiki Taichou, he might, in the end, kill him, but Renji had to wonder what the traitor would do to him before that. As he flash stepped toward the First Division, Abarai Renji felt a chill pass through him.

Byakuya dropped onto the sands of Hueco Mundo and quickly located the reiatsu traces he had sensed before. The scouts were moving at top speed toward Las Noches, not even trying to conceal their passage from him. They knew he was coming and they were running for their lives now. But they were doomed from the outset. No one could move as quickly as Kuchiki Byakuya. Moving at top speed, he would reach them within moments. He flash stepped forward, the sand spinning madly around him. Soon, the two scouts appeared in the distance. He flash stepped toward them, certain they hadn't seen him yet. He was correct in that assumption. When he reached them, they cried out in fear and surprise. He knocked them unconscious and took the stolen files. Suddenly, he heard a sound behind him. He tensed, ready to fight, but relaxed again as Abarai Renji flash stepped into view.

"Abarai fukutaichou," he said sternly, "I ordered you to carry my message to soutaichou. Why are you here?"

"I passed the message to our third seat and came back for you, Taichou."

Byakuya started to reply that he had no need for rescue…that he could take care of himself, but something stopped him from saying the words. Before Aizen Sosuke's treachery, he would have said them easily, but having been played for a fool and used against his own sister and his fukutaichou, he found himself unable to treat Renji with the disdain he had before. Instead, he simply nodded.

"Very well, Abarai fukutaichou. I imagine that was probably a better decision than leaving my back unguarded."

Renji blinked. Had his taichou actually just admitted to Renji being right?

"Don't let it go to your head, fukutaichou," Byakuya went on, handing Renji the stolen files, "next time I won't go so easy on you."

Renji grinned and turned to follow as Byakuya started back across the darkening desert. They had only gone a few steps when hollows began to appear around them and a cero flashed toward them.

Byakuya pulled Senbonzakura free.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

The rising petal blades rose up and blocked the incoming cero. Beside Byakuya, Renji reached for Zabimaru.

"No!" Byakuya said sharply, "Those files cannot fall into their hands, "Get out of here. I will make sure you get a head start, then I will follow."

The tone in his taichou's voice told Renji to obey immediately. Despite his misgivings at having to leave his taichou's side again, he flash stepped away at top speed. As he disappeared, Byakuya raised Senbozakura and released it.

"Ban Kai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

The huge swords rose around him, then burst into an endless sea of pink petal blades. They soared out ahead of him, cutting into the enemies he faced and slashing at them from every conceivable angle. Seeing that some were still left standing, he loosed another attack. This time, when the petal blades settled, Kuchiki Byakuya found himself alone. But he sensed he would not be alone for very long. He was close to the enemy fortress, too close. And his zanpakuto release was well known to Aizen Sosuke. Byakuya knew it was best to escape quickly before the traitor appeared to deal with the intrusion himself. He quickly turned to follow in the direction Renji had gone.

"Going somewhere, Kuchiki Taichou?" said Gin's mocking voice.

He turned swiftly and managed to stop Shinzou from impaling him. He slashed at Gin, crossing swords with him several times before flash stepping away.

"Oh don't leave, Byakuya," Gin called, sending Shinzou after him again, "We have so much to catch up on!"

Hollows were appearing all around them now and the path before him was closing. Byakuya sent a blast of blue fire ahead of him and flash stepped, trying to break free. As he burst out of the closing circle of enemies, a dark form rose up in front of him. He only had time to register that it was an Espada, then ceros pounded him from several directions at once and a katana cut into him, taking him off his feet. Clawed hands took hold of him and he waited to be ripped to shreds, but suddenly a calm voice cut through everything, stopping the battle and leaving the desert ominously quiet. The claws holding Byakuya released and the noble fell to the ground, still somewhat stunned.

"Well, what have we here? Gin…you should have told me Byakuya was here to visit us. I would have prepared a room. Go ahead and prepare for us, Gin. We'll be there shortly."

The noble knew already that resistance was useless, but he fought them anyway, killing a number of them before Aizen Sosuke frowned and drew his zanpakuto. There was a flash of golden light, a searing pain that took hold of him, and then Kuchiki Byakuya felt himself falling. His last conscious thought was that he was glad Renji had gotten away with the stolen information. Despite his life being the most likely cost, he found himself smugly satisfied that he had denied Aizen Sosuke something important. It was a small victory, but it was a victory still…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lost Soul**

**(Thanks to those of you who reviewed and PM'd! Here is chapter 2. Enjoy, and don't forget to send along your thoughts!)**

From the moment Kuchiki Byakuya fell, Aizen Sosuke was certain that he would have to kill the noble. It was only logical as Byakuya was far too powerful to control for any length of time. He was likely to find his way free of whatever restraints might be placed on him and if that happened, he would cause too much trouble and cost more in the way of lives of the hollows assigned to guard him. Yes, he was too dangerous and had to be killed. Yet Aizen Sosuke was terribly intrigued to have captured him. That, in and of itself, was a matter of some pride.

He sat at the unconscious noble's bedside, gazing down at the Gotei 13 taichou as he slept. Byakuya shifted uncomfortably, moaning softly. That was only to be expected, Aizen thought, after the beating he had taken. But he had certainly given them a good fight. Even cornered, outnumbered and outgunned, Kuchiki Byakuya fought with poise, grace and deadly precision. Aizen wasn't pleased at having lost some of his own men in taking the noble down, but that was the cost of bringing down someone like him.

And now the noble lay unconscious under a kido restraint field with bands on his wrists that sealed away his spirit energy. Now it was possible to look at him up close, something that most enemies would only do scant moments before Kuchiki Byakuya blasted them to ashes. He was beautiful…very pleasant to look at, Aizen Sosuke thought. He wondered briefly if the noble's hair and skin were as soft as they looked. He wondered if the features could really be so perfectly formed. The only way to know was to touch him, and that is exactly what Aizen Sosuke finally decided to do. His fingertips stroked the raven colored hair gently and found it every bit as soft as it looked. The skin only looked like pale porcelain. It was actually as soft as flower petals and carried the light scent of cherry blossoms. Aizen breathed this in deeply and released it in a soft sigh. He hated the thought of something as rare and lovely as this being deprived of life.

The noble shifted in his sleep and moaned in pain. Aizen motioned for his personal physician to approach them. The man moved to the noble's side and examined him briefly, then shrugged and gave him an injection. He slept more soundly after that, and his extended unconsciousness gave Aizen Sosuke more time to consider what course of action to take with his captive.

By the time the pain relief wore off and the noble began to stir softly again, Aizen had decided not to kill Kuchiki Byakuya, at least not right away. He decided instead to see if it would be possible to gain control of him so as to have his considerable power at his command. And his first step in taking control was to use Kyoka Suigetsu's special ability to create a hypnotic block in the noble's mind, leaving him bereft of much of his memory. If he didn't remember being a part of the Gotei 13, then it followed that he might be recruited to assist Aizen in his quest for world domination. It sounded relatively simple.

Beside him, Byakuya sighed softly and the dark eyes opened. He blinked slowly several times, trying to focus on his surroundings. Aizen held his breath as the eyes shifted and slowly came to rest on his. There was no spark of recognition, no sign of outrage. There was, however, a lovely mist of confusion in them. Aizen's heart skipped a beat.

"What happened?" Byakuya asked softly, "How did I get here?"

Aizen Sosuke smiled down at him.

"You were found injured and unconscious in the desert nearby. You were brought here to recover. You are safe, now. Try to rest," he replied quietly.

"Why can't I sit up? What is holding me down?"

"It is a kido field," Aizen answered, "We had to be certain that you did not injure yourself while shifting about in your sleep. I can remove it now that you are awake, but do not sit up yet. You still require some healing and rest."

Aizen released the kido field and the noble's reiatsu relaxed. The dark eyes traveled slowly around the room again, taking in everything. Then Byakuya's eyes took in Aizen Sosuke again. Aizen was enchanted by the shine in them, by the highly intelligent look in them. He tried not to stare.

"Who are you?" Byakuya asked him.

Aizen smiled.

"I am Aizen Sosuke. I lead the hollows of Hueco Mundo."

Byakuya blinked.

"But hollows are the enemy of the shinigami," he said softly, "and you and I are shinigami. How is it that you lead our enemy?"

"The hollows," Aizen explained, "are vastly misunderstood by most shinigami. They are called monsters, however when it comes right down to it, they are just fellow creatures who are trying to survive, much like us."

"I thought they were mindless killers, eaters of souls."

"Hmm," said Aizen, "they really don't have much of a choice about what they eat to survive. Living souls are what sustain them."

"If that is true," Byakuya said quietly, "then why do they accept your leadership?"

Aizen's smile deepened.

"Why…it is because I have the power to protect them from mindless unfair persecution by the shinigami. The truth is that the hollows simply want the shinigami to leave them be. They seek peace, and they believe that following me will help them find it. Don't you find the thought of peace attractive?"

"I think that peace is an admirable goal," admitted Byakuya, "I am simply uncertain it is possible to make peace with creatures that suck the souls out of other living creatures."

"Understandable," Aizen said, studying the noble's face, "Now, I must attend to some responsibilities. I ask that you remain here in this room. Food and drink will be brought for you and I shall return later to speak with you further."

He turned and headed to the door.

"Wait," said Byakuya, "I must ask one more question."

Aizen turned back for a moment.

"What is my name? I cannot seem to remember."

"Ah…" replied Aizen, blinking, "You told the ones who found you that your name is Byakuya. That is all I really know about you. Rest, Byakuya. You are safe here."

He turned and left the room.

Byakuya slowly sat up, his dark eyes scanning the room again. There was nothing that struck him as being familiar. He rested in a comfortable bed in a medium sized white walled bedroom. Beside the bed was a small wooden nightstand and off to one side there was a brown dresser and a small closet. Directly across from him was a large bay window with a comfortable looking window seat. Outside the window, he could see the desert sand swirling on the breeze. It struck him as seeming somewhat lonely. As he stared out the window thinking, the door to his room opened and a young looking hollow carried in a tray of food. The hollow deposited the tray on the nightstand, bowed and left the room. Ignoring the food, Byakuya turned and let his legs drop over the edge of the bed. He came to his feet slowly, mindful of the aches in his body, and then walked slowly to the bay window and sat in the large comfortable window seat with his legs curled beneath him. He rested his face and side against the windowpane and let his eyes take in the expanse of the desert outside his room. Again, he noticed how lonely it looked, how empty…much like the way he felt.

He wondered as he sat staring out at the swirling sand, just who he was, where he had come from, and what had made him come to this lifeless place. And what would he do now?

_ _ _

"So what will you do with him now, Sosuke?" asked Gin, shifting in the bed to look at his lover's calm expression.

"Well," Aizen said, "as he has no memory of who he is, he does not seem to be a threat any longer, and he does wield great power. I think if we play our cards right, we can bring him to our side. We could definitely use him, Gin."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that," complained Gin, his smile fading, "what if he manages to free himself of the hypnotic block, Sosuke? He could still be dangerous. Are you sure we shouldn't just kill him?"

Aizen's eyes narrowed.

"No one has ever broken the hold of Kyoka Suigetsu," Aizen said firmly, "and as I have taken his zanpakuto, there is no one here who will help him to remember."

"Ah, yes," said Gin, "what about Senbonzakura? How do you plan to use his power without giving him his zanpakuto? He does need the blade if you are to be able to access his power."

"I will speak to his blade later using Kyoka Suigetsu to establish contact. Once the zanpakuto is managed, I can return it to him and we can use him."

"A good plan it would seem," observed Gin.

He was already thinking of a thousand ways to circumvent it. He had seen the way Aizen had been looking at the noble. Byakuya might not currently be a threat to Aizen, but he was a threat to Gin…and Gin had his own way of dealing with threats. He simply eliminated them…one way or another. With Aizen already having an affinity for the Gotei 13 taichou, he would have to go about things very carefully. His first step, he thought, would be to get close to the noble. Once there was trust, Byakuya would be vulnerable to whatever course of action Gin finally decided to take.

He got started on that right away.

As soon as Sosuke was busy with other matters, Gin slipped past the guards and down the hallway to Byakuya's room. When he opened the door, he spotted the tray of uneaten food and the noble sitting in the window seat with his face and body rested against the windowpane. His eyes were open and staring out at the shifting sands and dull sky.

"Greetings," Gin said softly.

He stepped forward and sat down next to Byakuya. The noble looked up at him without the disdain that Gin remembered so well…without even the slightest hint of recognition. It suddenly struck Gin that the noble had very beautiful eyes. He hadn't tended to look into them directly when he lived in the Seireitei. Those eyes held too much power and they were too good at reading people. Now with the threat removed, he was free to sink into them. He found that quite enjoyable.

"Who are you?" Byakuya asked, "Do we know each other?"

"I am Ichimaru Gin," he told Byakuya, "I am Aizen Sosuke's associate. You and I are acquaintances."

The dark eyes sparked with curiosity. This, Gin thought, was going to be all too easy.

"What do you know of me?"

"I know that you have been injured and that Aizen Sosuke does not wish for you to be overwhelmed with information. I will answer your questions as soon as leave is given for me to do so. In the meantime, I'll just tell you that we knew each other as teens and that we have not seen each other for quite some time. I'm afraid you'll have to content yourself with that, for now."

Byakuya sighed and seemed to lose focus. Gin leaned forward and placed a hand on Byakuya's arm. The noble looked up at him questioningly.

"There is something I think you should know…but if I tell you, I do not want you to reveal to Sosuke that you know."

The dark eyes were curious now.

"Why do you ask this of me?"

"I ask this because the information is private in nature and it might make Sosuke feel somewhat uncomfortable, perhaps to the point of ordering me not to tell you anything…ever."

"Why would Aizen Sosuke want to withhold information from me?" Byakuya asked.

Ah…the seed of doubt was planted.

"Oh…I don't know. Perhaps he is just looking out for your best interests. You were rather seriously injured. I think he just doesn't want the stress of memory recovery to interfere with your healing. First we'll see to the healing of your body, then your mind. Understand?"

"I believe so," Byakuya said, blinking slowly, "So what is it that you thought I should know?"

Gin withdrew his hand slowly from the noble's arm. He smiled.

"You know, I think that it can wait. You should eat now. It isn't good for your body to go without food for so long. You were unconscious for a few days. You have to be starving. Come now, eat Byakuya."

He rose and walked to the nightstand, picking up the tray and returning to the noble's side with it. He sat down next to Byakuya again and set the tray next to him. He picked up the warm bread roll and handed it to him. Byakuya hesitated, then accepted it without looking back at Gin. He sat staring out the window, absently breaking off small bites and eating them. Gin nodded.

"Good, eh? The cooks here are very good at their jobs. Aizen Sosuke is quite selective about his staff. He has high standards. He is that way about everything…Byakuya."

The noble did not answer. Gin stood.

"Well, I must be going. I shall come back to see you soon. In the meantime, don't worry about anything. Just focus on getting well. All of the little questions will be answered eventually. Rest assured."

Byakuya did not answer, but as Gin left the room, his eyes turned to follow him. There was something he did not trust about Ichimaru Gin. He sensed games being played. And Aizen Sosuke, he decided, seemed to have a complicated agenda. Still, he wasn't in good enough shape to leave this place yet. At least for now, his only option seemed to be to depend on them somewhat as he recovered. But as soon as he was well, Byakuya planned to leave in search of answers. He had no idea that Aizen Sosuke had no intention of letting him go.

Byakuya set the unfinished bread roll back on his plate and leaned against the windowpane. The motion of the sand was comforting and it kept his mind from focusing too much on what he did not remember. He wrapped himself in the comfort of that and retreated into his mind.

_ _ _

When Aizen Sosuke returned, Byakuya was still seated in the window. Sosuke walked across the room and sat down next to the noble. Byakuya brought his eyes to rest on him.

"How are you feeling, Byakuya?" he asked.

"I am well," the noble answered, "I am, however, concerned at my lack of ability to remember anything."

"Ah, yes," Aizen replied bracingly, "well my physician has told me that this is likely due to your head injury and that things should return to you over time. It is best to allow you to recover your memory on your own rather than trying to force it upon you."

"I understand this," said Byakuya, "but…"

"Rest easy, Byakuya. Do not allow your desire to know everything disrupt your healing. Relax your mind and just adjust to your new surroundings."

"When will I be allowed to leave?" Byakuya asked softly.

"Leave?" Aizen repeated slowly, "Why would you want to leave, Byakuya? Where would you go? How would you care for yourself? I don't think you should concern yourself right now with thoughts of leaving."

"Then…I am your prisoner? A captive?" Byakuya asked quietly.

"Did I say that you were a captive, Byakuya?" Aizen asked in return.

"No," said the noble, turning his eyes away to look out the window, "No, you did not say it."

Aizen placed a warm hand on Byakuya's shoulder. The dark eyes turned back to him questioningly.

"You are not a captive, Byakuya," he assured the noble, "but you will remain under my protection for now. Even if not for your injuries, you are a shinigami who these hollows do not know, and you are in their home territory. You are safest here within this fortress. I expect that you shall stay here until I am certain that it is safe for you to leave."

"But…"

Aizen leaned forward and placed his hand under the noble's chin, raising the dark eyes to meet his.

"I am accustomed that as the one who leads, I am to be answered with the words, 'Hai, Sosuke,' Do you understand, Byakuya?"

The noble stared for a long moment.

"Hai, Sosuke," he said finally.

"Very good," he said, moving his hand from underneath the noble's chin and brushing it lightly against his face before pulling it away.

Byakuya flinched softly at the contact and his eyes narrowed.

"Byakuya," Aizen went on, "you seem to be one who might have leaned toward defiance. Those who follow me know that I am not one who enjoys defiance. I am certain that, given time, you will come to understand what is expected of you and you will adjust to it. I will, of course, provide you with guidance to let you know when you are out of bounds. I know you will adjust quickly and settle in comfortably. You strike me as being highly intelligent. I will put that to good use as soon as you have healed sufficiently. Rest, Byakuya. Things will move quickly once you are well."

He turned and started back toward the door. He opened it, then paused and looked back.

"Byakuya," he said quietly, "I believe that I told you earlier that you should eat. I also see that you have not done so. I expect that when I return you will have done as I have asked. It is for your recovery."

Byakuya was silent. Aizen turned back and sat down next to him, placing a hand on each side of his face.

"I have given you a task, Byakuya, and I expect an answer," he said, looking into the dark eyes.

The noble stared back silently.

The hands tightened uncomfortably.

"Byakuya?"

The noble sighed.

"Hai, Sosuke."

Aizen smiled.

"Good…we understand each other."

He rose and walked out the door, closing it behind him. Byakuya heard the soft click of the door being locked. He turned back to the window.

"And so the cage closes," he whispered.

But even as lost as he felt, even not knowing who he was, Byakuya resolved that the cage would not hold him for very long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Slow Seduction**

Abarai Renji sat alone in the Squad Six office, trying to focus on the reports in front of him. He finished the last and placed it in the outgoing box, and then sat back and stared at Kuchiki Taichou's empty chair. He was getting a cold feeling inside. It had been too long and still his taichou had not returned. He had resolved that if he hadn't heard from Taichou by the time he finished the reports that he would take some kind of action. He knew there was no mistake. Kuchiki Taichou had said he would follow Renji and meet him here. He wouldn't have been delayed for this long.

Renji rose from his chair and left the Squad Six office, locking the door behind him. He flash stepped all of the way to the Kuchiki manor and knocked on the door. The housekeeper smiled at him and politely informed him that Kuchiki Taichou had not yet returned home. He then asked for Rukia and was permitted to enter. The housekeeper led him to the garden, where Rukia was sitting beside the koi pond.

"Rukia," he said, drawing her out of her reverie, "something is wrong. Kuchiki Taichou was supposed to return from Hueco Mundo by now and meet me at the Squad Six office, but he is hours late."

"Are you sure there is no mistake…that maybe Nii-sama is just somewhere else and was distracted from meeting you?" she asked.

Renji shook his head.

"When I left him, he was finishing off some hollow and he said he would be right behind me. I only left because it was important to him that the stolen files we recovered needed to be returned to the Seireitei. It shouldn't have taken him more than a few minutes to finish them off. He should have been back hours ago. Rukia, we were near Las Noches…too close to it. I am concerned that perhaps Aizen Sosuke might have sensed his presence there and perhaps captured him."

"Then why are you standing there, baka? Let's go! We must inform soutaichou about this and then go look for my brother!"

"Not so fast!" Renji cautioned her, "If we are going to do this, we'll do it right. I'll go to soutaichou. I want you to gather Ichigo and the others. We're going to need their help. We'll meet at Urahara Kisuke's"

_ _ _

Aizen Sosuke was surprised to find Byakuya still resting in the window seat when he returned the next morning.

"Byakuya…did you sleep at all last night?" he asked, carrying a tray of food to the noble and taking a seat next to him.

"It is difficult to sleep when one is lost," Byakuya said softly, "I have a preoccupation with finding the home I don't remember."

"That's to be expected, I imagine. But rest assured, you will find your way home eventually. But in the meantime, you mustn't let yourself get run down. It is important that you rest and eat well so that you will regain your strength. You cannot resume your search for home until you are well."

Byakuya sighed.

"I imagine you are right about that," he said, accepting the tray.

"I would like to begin your training today if you feel up to it," Aizen said, watching Byakuya as he ate.

"My training?" he queried, "What training is that?"

"Well, if you are to regain your strength, you must train. I have brought your zanpakuto. It was beside you when you were found. Oddly, it seems to have had its spirit sealed away."

"That is odd," Byakuya agreed, "My zanpakuto and I suffer from the same problem."

"Ah…you mean the bands sealing away your spirit energy," Aizen said, nodding, "I wondered when you would bring that up. We had to do that because you were suffering reiatsu flares when you arrived. I didn't want you to harm the ones caring for you. I have been advised to release you in stages. I will return limited power to you so that you can begin training. As you grow stronger again, I will return more in stages. I do not, however, know how to restore the communication between your zanpakuto and you."

He leaned forward and took Byakuya's hands. He focused his power on the bands that encircled the noble's wrists and Byakuya felt the soft stirrings of his reiatsu. Then Aizen reached down and removed a katana from the belt at his waist. Byakuya stared for a moment, then reached for it. He studied the weapon carefully, then set it at his side.

"Do you remember your zanpakuto's name?" Aizen asked.

"No," Byakuya replied, "I don't remember my own name…how would I remember my zanpakuto?"

"Give yourself time," Aizen said in a gentle voice, "You're lucky to be alive right now. What happened in the desert could easily have ended your life. I will leave you now. I will return for you in an hour so that we can begin your training. There is a clean shihakushou in the closet. Everything else you need is in the dresser. Finish eating and dress. I will be back."

"Hai, Sosuke," Byakuya said softly.

Aizen smiled.

"I took you for a quick learner," he commented, "It looks as though I was correct in that."

He turned and walked out. The door shut behind him and the lock clicked into place.

Byakuya turned his attention to testing his power. He began with a simple gathering of spirit energy and found that he had use of only about a fifth of his power…not enough to fight his way free. It looked as though he was going to have to continue to go along with Aizen for a bit longer.

He reached down beside him and picked up the katana. Drawing the blade, he balanced it point downward and focused on connecting with the blade's spirit. He felt the connection, but when he attempted to speak to the blade's spirit, the spirit was silent.

"Very odd," he said softly, "I feel the connection, but…"

He took hold of the hilt and held the blade, point up, in front of him.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Immediately, the sword dissolved into petal blades. He let them spin in the air for a moment and then recalled the sword's power.

"Ah," he said softly, "I've remembered your name. Now, if only I could remember where I come from…"

The door opened a moment later and Ichimaru Gin stepped into the room.

"Hello Byakuya," he said cheerfully, "I thought I'd check in and see if you needed anything."

"I am fine," Byakuya replied softly.

Gin nodded.

"I also felt bad for teasing you with what I said when I was here last. I really shouldn't have done that. So I thought I would return and tell you what I was going to say before. It really is something that you should know."

Byakuya gazed at him silently. Gin went on.

"Byakuya…when you and I were teens, something happened that you should know about," Gin told him, "I was walking near the Soul Reaper Academy one day and I saw some bullies roughing you up. They were doing quite a good job of it, so I stopped them and then…"

"How?"

Gin paused, staring.

"How, what?"

"How did you stop them?" Byakuya asked, "You don't look strong enough to fight off bullies."

Gin ignored the insult and drew Shinzou. Byakuya stared at the weapon, then reached out and gently touched the blade. He drew back, remembering…

_Kill her…Gin._

_Shoot to kill, Shinzou!_

His chest throbbed painfully for a moment and he caught his breath.

"Byakuya? Are you all right?" Gin asked.

"I'm fine," Byakuya said quickly, "Go on."

"I stopped them and took you to a secluded place for healing. While I was healing you, you and I…well, we started kissing each other."

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"We…kissed?"

"Yes, actually, we did. Unfortunately, I was seeing Sosuke romantically at the time and he happened upon us while this was going on. He was…quite upset."

"I imagine."

"Byakuya, the reason I thought you should know this is because Sosuke doesn't forget things of that nature. It is likely that at some point, he will either act against you to punish you for that or he will try to engage you romantically to punish me," Gin explained.

"I see. And Gin, because I do not remember you, Sosuke, or even myself, how do I know that one word of this is true?" Byakuya asked.

Gin leaned forward and caught Byakuya's lips in a sudden kiss. Byakuya tried to pull away, but Gin followed, invading his mouth with an eager tongue as Byakuya drew back. He saw a flash of memory and froze with Gin still kissing him. Gin saw the look in his eyes and pulled away.

"Sorry," he said quietly, "but it seemed the only possible way to jog your memory. You…do remember now, right?" Gin asked.

Byakuya nodded.

"I do…but, I don't remember Aizen Sosuke being there."

"No, no you wouldn't. You don't remember, because he blocked it from your memory. But he was there."

"So you think he is still angry over what happened years ago when we were teens?" Byakuya asked softly.

Gin nodded.

"Aizen Sosuke never forgets being wronged…and he always takes his revenge…even if he must wait years for it, Byakuya. You had best be cautious in your dealings with him. And perhaps at the first opportunity, you should leave Hueco Mundo."

Byakuya sighed.

"I would like nothing better than to leave this place and never see it again. Unfortunately, it seems I am somewhat of a prisoner here. Aizen Sosuke has made it clear that he expects I will stay."

"I see," said Gin softly, "Well…perhaps I can help you. I will try to think of a way to get you out of Hueco Mundo. In return, I ask that you do two things. First, if Sosuke attempts to become romantically involved with you, you must not return his affections. Secondly, you must not let on that you know what happened when we were teens, because then he will be certain there is no escape for you. Can you agree to these two things?"

Byakuya nodded.

"I have no romantic interest in Aizen Sosuke and I have no reason to let on what I know about our past."

"So we have a deal then?"

"We are agreed."

"Good. I will be on my way then. Be seeing you around, Byakuya."

Gin slipped out the door. Byakuya stared after him for a moment, considering what he had learned.

_I know better, he thought, than to believe exactly what Gin told me. In any case, there was that other memory I had of his zanpakuto. I don't understand that at all. If what I saw and felt is right, then at some point, Ichimaru Gin must have attacked me. But what happened to provoke that attack? And what else is he hiding?_

_Then there is the information he gave me about the encounter when we were teens. He said that Aizen Sosuke was there and that I do not remember because he blocked it from my memory. That means that it is entirely possible that I did not lose my memory because of any head injury. It is possible that I have had my memory adjusted by him. That would fit with the fact that he seems to be discouraging me from even considering leaving here. I may be someone who opposed him…but what does he want? He is going to slowly return my power. That leads me to believe that he thinks he can gain my confidence and trust. I must not allow that. But neither can I be obvious. If Aizen Sosuke knows that I have figured out what he is doing, he may choose to end the charade and just kill me. I have no choice but to continue to play along for now._

_ _ _

"Ah, Byakuya, you look like you are ready to begin training," Aizen said smiling.

"It will be a relief to be free of my room and to stretch my legs," Byakuya replied softly.

"Don't be in such a rush," Aizen chided him gently, "Everything will begin to move quickly, all too soon. Soon, you will yearn for the peace and quiet of your room. But come with me now. I'll show you to the training room."

Byakuya slipped Senbonzakura into his belt and followed Aizen out the bedroom door. They walked down the hallway and descended the stairway. Turning to the right, they followed another hallway that branched off in several places before opening into a large outdoor training area. The arena was enclosed in a kido shield, but allowed full view of the desert beyond. It made Byakuya frustrated to be so close to the outside of the fortress, but unable to break free of it. He followed Aizen to the center of the arena and waited as Aizen turned to face him.

"We shall begin with basic practice in swordsmanship to build your endurance. We will not release zanpakuto yet."

Aizen stepped back and drew his weapon. Byakuya drew Senbonzakura and took up a guard stance. He flash stepped at Aizen, spinning and making two quick thrusts, which Aizen blocked.

"Senka," observed Aizen, "an advanced move for one recovering from injury, but well done. Shall we continue?"

As the swordplay progressed, Byakuya paid close attention to Aizen Sosuke's moves and stances. He decided very quickly that he was facing a master swordsman…and that he, himself, was a master of the sword.

After sparring with swords, Aizen suggested hand to hand combat. Again, Byakuya watched his opponent carefully and again found him to be advanced in this area. Despite his own skill in this area, his injuries wore him down and soon Aizen motioned for him to stop.

"That was excellent for the first day. You and I will train together every morning. That ought to have you back in fine shape very soon. Now come with me."

Byakuya followed Aizen out of the arena and partway down the hall to a large set of double doors. These opened into a large room that was so beautiful it left Byakuya somewhat breathless. The room was worked in sandstone with large walkways that bordered the room and came together at the top of a large waterfall. The waterfall fell into a huge pool of warm water that filled most of the room. All around the room grew lush tropical plants.

"I see you like it," Aizen said softly, "Go ahead, undress and bathe under the waterfall, Byakuya.

Byakuya was certain that the invitation to do so was actually a veiled order. This was confirmed as Aizen stepped forward and reached for the tie at Byakuya's waist. Byakuya quickly reached for the tie, but had his hand brushed aside by Aizen, who pulled the tie free, allowing the top to fall away, exposing the noble's bare chest. He was painfully aware that Aizen was staring.

"Go now, Byakuya. I will be there shortly."

Realizing the futility of resisting, Byakuya removed the rest of his clothing and waded out into the water until he stood beneath the waterfall with the warm water cascading down his back. He was grateful that the depth of the water and the disruption of the water from the waterfall kept him partially concealed from Aizen's gaze. He relaxed somewhat as the water massaged his shoulders and back. He had almost forgotten Aizen was there when a hand touched his shoulder, startling him. He turned quickly to face Aizen, glaring.

"Easy Byakuya, you needn't respond so strongly. You will get used to being in my presence like this. We shall come here every day after we train to relax. Turn around."

Byakuya turned. He tensed sharply as Aizen rubbed soap onto his back and massaged it into his skin. It took every bit of self-control he had to keep himself from pushing Aizen away. He shivered softly, although the water was warm and leaned away from Aizen's touch.

"Just relax," Aizen said into his ear, then Byakuya felt lips press against a place just below his ear.

A chill went through him.

"Sosuke…" he said softly.

The lips continued working their way down his throat.

"Sosuke…stop," he said, more loudly.

Aizen stepped in front of Byakuya and stared into his eyes.

"You need to learn your place, Byakuya," he said warningly, "I am the leader here. I make the rules. I desire you and I will have what I want from you. Don't worry, I'll take things slowly."

He wrapped his arms tightly around Byakuya and fastened his mouth on the noble's, forcing his tongue inside. As the noble tried to pull away, he stroked Byakuya's tongue with his and held Byakuya's body close to his. When he released Byakuya, the noble felt as though his legs would collapse from lack of air.

"That is enough for now. Let's go, Byakuya. Lunch should be ready soon."

He waded to the edge of the pool as Byakuya watched with wary eyes, wondering how he was going to get out of the fortress before Aizen took things too far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Way to his Heart**

Ichimaru Gin was annoyed and growing more so by the moment. Although he couldn't fault Byakuya for what was happening, neither could he stand the way Aizen Sosuke was looking at the noble as he and Gin sparred. He could have simply deceived himself into believing that Sosuke was looking at him, but his lover honestly hadn't studied him with that intensity in many years. No, he was definitely focused on the body of the captive noble as it turned and spun, moving in close to attack, then back to tease him into attacking. The whole exchange was slowly driving Gin mad. The anger made him attack with more ferocity, the emotion welling up in him until Shinzou's spirit touched his mind.

"Just give the command and I will kill him," offered the sword's spirit.

He wanted to agree, but he knew what Aizen would do to him. He remembered how it had felt when Shinzou passed through Byakuya's body as he protected Rukia. He had been surprised then. He hadn't truly embraced the feeling, but he yearned for it now. It might not be Byakuya's fault that he attracted Sosuke's eye, but Gin hated him for it anyway. As they continued to exchange strikes, Gin's fury grew until he was sure that it must be visible to everyone around.

His weapon swept down and crashed against Senbonzakura, then broke away, turned and slashed again. The noble met each move with precision and grace…and Gin had to admit to himself that Byakuya was, indeed, beautiful. But beautiful or not, he was a threat. Because if Aizen Sosuke decided to pursue Byakuya, Gin stood to lose the place he had held by the leader's side since long before the two had left the Seireitei. And Gin could not stomach the idea of being replaced.

The only good answers seemed to be to sabotage Aizen Sosuke's relationship with Byakuya or to somehow kill the noble without being too terribly obvious. He hadn't been able to think of a way to kill the noble without being obvious, so it seemed he must try to sabotage things. He knew he had to work quickly. The look in his lover's eyes as he watched the noble was enough to tell him that!

Gin realized suddenly that his distraction over Aizen and Byakuya had caused him to become careless. He had left himself too open to attack and Byakuya was moving in to take advantage of it.

_Let me handle this._

"No, that won't be…"

But the weapon was already releasing…and Gin thought Shinzou did do a wonderful job of looking like he was simply defending, but while doing that, he managed to slash the noble soundly across the shoulder and chest, sending up a spray of blood and causing Byakuya to drop back in surprise, his legs shaking beneath him as blood continued to flow. Gin sheathed his weapon immediately and leapt to the noble's side.

"So sorry, Byakuya! Here, let me…"

The noble dropped back, still holding his weapon ready.

Aizen stepped forward.

"Byakuya, I think that was an accident. Gin was merely clumsy. It happens often enough. Allow me."

Byakuya lowered Senbonzakura and allowed Aizen to approach him, while casting a very dark gaze upon Gin.

As if it wasn't bad enough that he had been forced to watch Aizen stare at Byakuya, now his lover was bent over the noble, peeling back the shihakushou and baring him to the waist. He focused healing power on Byakuya.

"It's fairly deep…it will be better if you sleep through this," Aizen told Byakuya.

He placed a hand on the injured noble's forehead and focused. The dark eyes closed as Byakuya fell into a deep sleep. Gin edged toward him.

"Gin," said Aizen in a frighteningly calm voice, "what exactly did you think you were doing?"

"I was defending," Gin replied softly, "I simply miscalculated."

"No…it wasn't you who attacked Byakuya. It was Shinzou."

"No…I simply…"

"Silence, Gin. I saw it. I felt it. Shinzou released without your command and attacked him. And I asked myself, why would your zanpakuto do that?"

"Sosuke…"

"I said, be silent! Then I thought about it. The answer was painfully obvious…the zanpakuto heard your thoughts. You wanted very badly to attack him. Perhaps you wanted to kill him. But what has he done to deserve such a thing?"

Gin was silent and staring at Byakuya.

"Is it that he is beautiful and skilled? Do you think him better than you? No, not you."

He rose and stepped closer to Gin.

"Jealousy," he hissed softly in Gin's ear, "that's what made you hate him. That's what made you want to attack, or maybe even kill him. Simple…jealousy."

His breath touched Gin's ear, sending a shiver through him.

"But what caused the jealousy? You see, he could be beautiful, powerful and skilled and I might still not notice…if my focus was elsewhere. But I was focused on him. I noticed him. And you saw me watching him…watching him very closely. But what frightened you more, Gin? Were you more frightened of me developing a sexual interest in him? Were you afraid I might take him to the bed you and I share? Or was it deeper than that? Perhaps you were afraid I would fall for him? Or were you afraid…he might replace you altogether?"

"Don't be ridiculous! He isn't…"

Aizen nuzzled Gin's ear and throat with warm lips and a soft puff of breath. Gin shivered.

"Why don't we see how much of a threat he is?" Aizen whispered, "Come, Gin. Bring him."

Aizen turned and started to walk away. Gin hesitated, looking down at the still-bleeding noble.

"Shouldn't we heal him first?" he asked.

Aizen smiled.

"We'll get to that. Come."

His heart pounding with rage, Gin picked up the injured noble and followed Aizen. They left the training ground and started back along the corridor, but instead of turning toward the infirmary, Aizen led him toward the staircase. They climbed the stairs and Gin found himself surprised and growing somewhat alarmed as Aizen turned, not toward the noble's quarters, but toward Aizen's own bedroom. They reached the bedroom door and Aizen opened it, motioning for Gin to enter. Gin hesitated.

"What are you…"

"Silence!" Aizen hissed, "Take him inside, undress him and put him in my bed, Gin. You are about to get exactly what you deserve. Go."

Gin stared.

"I said…go." Aizen repeated, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Now he moved reluctantly into the room. The door closed softly behind them and the lock clicked into place. Gin set Byakuya on the bed and carefully removed the blood-soaked top of his shihakushou. He turned back to Aizen.

"All of his clothes, Gin. Undress him." Aizen ordered.

Gin complied, but at a snail's pace, resisting all of the way. His reiatsu flared dangerously. Aizen laughed softly.

"You are taking your time. Is it because you know what I'm planning to do to that beautiful body of his? Or are you jealous? Do you want him too, Gin?" Aizen teased.

"I don't know what you mean," Gin said softly, trying to sound unaffected, "Fuck him, if you think it's a proper punishment then. But don't think for a moment that it means anything. He doesn't give a damn about you. He hated you when he knew who he was…and he doesn't trust you now."

"Interesting," Aizen breathed, "Does that mean he trusts someone else? You think maybe he trusts you, Gin? Even if he did, you just tried to kill him…or your wretched zanpakuto did. That is sure to turn him against you."

"Well even if that is true," Gin replied quietly, "You are the last person he would trust. He knows you are up to something. I think he might even have figured out that his memory wasn't taken by any head injury!"

"And who told him that? Or who made him question it? You did that…didn't you, Gin? You wanted him to figure things out. You wanted him to turn against me…because you were afraid of this. But it isn't just me fucking him that has you worried. You are worried he will capture my heart…take your place. You must be under the delusion that I felt something of love for you…Gin. Don't be stupid. Love makes a man careless, Gin. Love…can get you killed. You are good in bed, dangerous with a zanpakuto, and you have been obedient, even entertaining. But I feel nothing for you. You know that. You know I could turn from you and leave or even kill you without a moment's hesitation. And still, you have been with me all of this time. I hesitate to destroy you because you are useful. But you have transgressed…and now you will pay for that!"

"Sosuke…"

"Finish undressing him, Gin. Then…undress yourself."

The tone in his voice told Gin not to delay any longer. He pulled the last of the noble's clothes free and placed them on the chair beside the bed. He then removed his own clothes and placed them on the chair as well, then stood staring back at Aizen.

"Heal him," Aizen ordered.

Gin climbed onto the bed and leaned over Byakuya, extending his hands and calling his healing power to life. Green light flared around his hands and poured into the noble's wound. The bleeding slowly ceased and the flesh beneath Gin's hands began to mend itself. Gradually, the wound faded until the skin returned to its original pale perfection. Aizen studied Gin's work and nodded.

"Now sit back against the pillows."

Gin turned and leaned back, resting against the pillows and Aizen moved to Byakuya's side. He lifted the unconscious noble and placed him so that he rested between Gin's parted thighs with his back rested against Gin's chest, head rested on his shoulder. Gin was surprised at how soft Byakuya's hair and skin felt against his own skin…and he rather liked the soft scent of cherry blossoms…

Aizen stood staring down at Byakuya and Gin, a slow smile crossing his face. He undressed slowly.

"Look at me, Gin," he ordered his lover.

Gin raised his eyes.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Aizen asked.

"No," Gin said, shifting uncomfortably.

"I can read your thoughts, you know. We've been together for so long…I know your thoughts…I can read your body language. You like the way his skin and hair feel where they touch you. He smells good."

Fully undressed, he stepped forward and climbed onto the bed next to Byakuya and Gin. He leaned over the noble and brushed the hair away from his face, letting it fall away to rest against Gin's skin. He placed a hand on the side of Byakuya's face and leaned forward to kiss him gently on the lips. Then he looked up at Gin.

"Is this what you were worried about, Gin?" he asked, his face calm, his eyes glinting in the soft light of the room.

Gin was silent.

Aizen reached over to the nightstand and picked up his zanpakuto. He unsheathed it and held it close to Byakuya's face. He whispered to the weapon and it began to glow softly. Byakuya's eyes opened and blinked several times. Slowly, they focused on Aizen.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked, his body tensing against Gin's.

The light around Kyoka Suigetsu flared softly, drawing Byakuya's eyes to it. The dark eyes misted over and his body relaxed against Gin's.

"Relax, Byakuya," Aizen whispered into the noble's ear.

He returned the zanpakuto to its sheath and set it on the nightstand again. Turning back to the noble, he moved so that his body rested against the noble's side, then leaned forward and brought his lips to Byakuya's. His eyes on Gin, he drew back slightly and ran his tongue lightly over the noble's lips, then stroked his cheek gently and coaxed his mouth open. His eyes now fixed on Aizen, Byakuya yielded easily, opening his mouth and greeting Aizen's tongue with his own. Aizen moved his tongue slowly against the noble's, while one hand remained pressed warmly against his cheek and the other stroked the pale skin of his throat.

"Really, Sosuke, is this necessary?"

Aizen lifted his eyes to meet Gin's again and gently pulled his mouth away from Byakuya's.

"Is it necessary? I think so. I think you need to be reminded of your exact position. I think you need to remember that there are consequences for your actions…and the actions of your rogue zanpakuto. Now, be quiet. Behave, and I'll make sure you have some satisfaction as well."

He reclaimed Byakuya's lips and kissed him deeply, parting his thighs and moving so that he lay between them. Byakuya moaned softly and drew back slightly, the misted look in his eyes clearing slightly. Aizen smiled.

"You'd best restrain his arms, Gin. I left him with some awareness. He's likely to resist a bit at some point."

Gin complied, but his eyes darkened and his fingers dug into Byakuya's skin, making the noble move restlessly.

"Do hold still," Gin said in an annoyed tone, "Sosuke, just get on with it already!"

Aizen laughed softly.

"But this is fun on so many levels, Gin. Why should I rush things?"

He leaned forward, his eyes growing intense and attacked the pale skin of Byakuya's throat with warm lips and a lustful tongue. He pressed his body heavily against the noble's, thrusting his hips forward and rubbing his aroused genitals against Byakuya's. The noble's eyes flared and the misted look faded even more. He struggled against the arms that held him. Aizen leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"Relax, Byakuya, I told you before. I lead. I take what I want. Don't worry, this is going to be very pleasant for you."

"No," Byakuya objected.

Aizen's mouth captured his and his tongue thrust into the noble's mouth, silencing him. He kissed the noble deeply and ground his hips deeply into Byakuya's. The noble's hands broke free of Gin's hold and pushed at Aizen's chest. Aizen kissed Byakuya over and over until finally, the hands pressed against his chest trembled softly and the fingers tightened, digging into Aizen's skin.

Gin felt the blood boil beneath his skin as he realized that even though he was still resisting to some extent, Byakuya was beginning to respond to Aizen. Furious, he shoved the noble aside and tore free of him, rolling out of the bed and glaring at a somewhat surprised looking Sosuke Aizen. He regarded Gin with a calm, but dangerous stare.

"Is my message reaching you, Gin?" he asked softly.

Gin glared back at him.

"What message is that, Sosuke?" he asked furiously, "That I am nothing to you? That I am expendable and you could be rid of me at any time? I already knew that. No one had to tell me…and you didn't need to do this to prove it."

He grabbed his shihakushou and turned for the door.

"Where are you going?" Aizen asked, "I didn't give you permission to leave."

"No," said Gin angrily, "You didn't."

He turned to leave. The next thing he knew, a hand pushed the door shut and Aizen's arms wrapped around Gin.

Gin struggled to pull free, but found himself pushed back against the door. Aizen's mouth fastened on his and his body trapped Gin's against the door. The intensity of the kiss made Gin's legs weaken and he started to drop to the floor. Aizen moved with him, parting his legs and entering him roughly. Accustomed to this, Gin didn't even flinch at the shock of pain. He did gasp slightly into Aizen's mouth, making the leader laugh softly as he thrust into Gin's pained body again and again. Gradually, the pain gave way to pleasure and Gin began to move with him, clenching Aizen's shoulders tightly and moaning. Aizen bit down into the skin of his throat and sucked heavily as he continued the heavy thrusting of his hips. Beneath him, Gin met his movements eagerly and gasped sharply as his body shuddered and pulsed with release. Above him, Aizen thrust in deeply and released, his eyes trapping Gin's and holding them as they sank into the pleasure. Aizen leaned down and kissed Gin lightly, then pulled away.

"Now you may leave," Aizen said calmly.

Gin didn't just leave…he fled the room without even dressing.

Aizen turned back to the noble whom he had rendered unconscious before moving to trap Gin. He smiled and climbed back into bed. He kissed Byakuya's lips gently. He stroked the noble's face and watched as the dark eyes opened and regarded him warily.

"Are you feeling better now? You took quite a slash from Gin's blade," he said softly.

"My injury is if no concern," Byakuya replied quietly, "but what you are doing to me does concern me."

Aizen smiled placatingly.

"You will get used to this, Byakuya," he assured the noble, "Soon, sleeping with me will be second nature to you."

He leaned forward and kissed the noble, thrusting his tongue into Byakuya's mouth. He could feel the angry trembling of Byakuya's body beneath his. He deepened the kiss, holding the noble's face in both hands. He held Byakuya's body trapped beneath him for several long minutes. Then, he pulled away and pulled Byakuya close, bringing the noble's head to rest on his shoulder.

"That is sufficient for the time being, Byakuya. Sleep now."

He brought a hand to Byakuya's face and focused his energy. Byakuya's eyes flared angrily for a moment, then blinked several times and slowly closed.

"That's right…sleep. We'll continue this another time."

He was secretly pleased he hadn't needed to take Byakuya yet. He wanted to do that without Gin there...and he wanted to take things slowly and enjoy every minute. He smiled and wrapped his body tightly around Byakuya's. Slowly, Sosuke Aizen drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Slither**

**(Warning - mature content ahead! ;) Enjoy, and don't forget to review!)**

Waking up in naked and nestled in Aizen Sosuke's arms was enough to warn Kuchiki Byakuya that if he planned to escape before Aizen completed his conquest, he must act quickly. It was, of course, problematic that he didn't know where exactly he should go to find help. But he was certain that if he made his way to the Seireitei, he would find those who would know him and help him to recover his lost memories. The difficult part would be breaking free of Las Noches. He knew the route he should use to escape now, but he had planned to leave during the night…and if Aizen continued to insist on Byakuya sharing his bed…

Aizen turned and looked into Byakuya's eyes, then leaned over him and brought his mouth down on the noble's. Having already crossed this line and a few others, Byakuya simply yielded to the kiss and to the deeper ones that followed. When Aizen's tongue demanded entrance to his mouth, he accepted it calmly, allowing his tongue to curl around the one that invaded his mouth and slowly tasted every surface. Byakuya looked up into his captor's misted eyes and he found himself beginning to despair that escape would not be possible. Aizen was bringing him more and more under his control, slowly stealing away his ability to plan for escape by closing the windows of opportunity before they were fully opened.

Aizen's fingers slipped into his hair and stroked it gently and he moved so that his body rested on top of the noble's. Now Byakuya tensed. Aizen gazed down at him, frowning. His mouth left Byakuya's and made their way down the slender, pale throat, teasing his skin with softened lips, scraping teeth and a hard, probing tongue. Byakuya brought up his hands in protest, but Aizen simply laced his fingers into Byakuya's and pressed them down on each side of the noble's head. His mouth continued its tender exploration of the pale throat and moved on to the expanse of his chest. And while his mouth pleasured the noble's flesh, his hands slipped free and slid slowly down over Byakuya's abdomen and even further down, leaving Byakuya with no question about what was about to happen. There was no choice but to offer what resistance he could, even though he knew that with his power reduced to one fifth of normal, he would not be able to stop what was happening. He brought up his hands and tried to twist free of the body that held his. Aizen shifted his weight and locked his body around Byakuya's.

"Stop resisting, Byakuya," he said, staring down into the noble's widened eyes, "You are mine, now. I desire you and I will take what I want from you."

He leaned close and whispered into the noble's ear.

"But I will also give…Byakuya. And as I take pleasure from your body, I will yield it as well. You will enjoy this, I promise you."

He nipped gently at the noble's earlobe and released hot breath onto the sensitive skin of his throat. Despite his desire to resist, Byakuya felt a shiver of lust pass through him. Aizen seemed to sense it and he answered it with a renewed assault on Byakuya's mouth throat and chest. At first, the noble turned and tried to twist his body away, but as Aizen's hands gripped him and the hot, eager mouth moved slowly downward, Byakuya moaned in a last ditch effort at protest, before yielding completely with a heavy, trembling sigh.

Aizen felt the silent surrender of the body beneath his and continued to kiss his way down the noble's slender torso, tasting every inch of lovely flesh with a now gentle, probing tongue.

One hand rose to lightly touch the noble's face and Aizen stroked his lips until they parted, allowing him to slip three fingers inside. Byakuya slowly stroked each with a softened tongue, coating them with saliva. Aizen smiled and pulled his fingers free, then slid them down the length of the noble's body.

The body beneath him shook softly as he pushed one finger inside.

"Relax," he whispered, kissing the noble's soft abdomen and running his tongue very slowly up the shaft of his hardened member.

Byakuya moaned and sighed. Slowly, his body relaxed and adjusted to the finger moving slowly in and out. Aizen took the full length of the noble's cock into his mouth, at the same time sliding a second finger inside. Byakuya gasped softly in pain, but was quickly distracted from it by the mouth that moved up and down the length of his swollen cock and the tongue that relentlessly stroked it before sliding lazily over the tip and sinking into the slit, pressing down and tasting the salty fluid that leaked from its tip.

The noble's back arched and he moaned loudly now, panting heavily and gazing down at Aizen with lust-glazed eyes. His hands reached down and threaded themselves into Aizen's hair. Aizen smiled around Byakuya's cock and stroked his sac with his free hand, while sliding the third finger inside the noble. Byakuya gasped and his hips rose off the bed. The fingers probed his body painfully, but the pleasure Aizen's mouth gave him was more than sufficient to take his mind off of the harsh sensation. Slowly, the fingers were removed and Aizen pulled away from Byakuya, bringing his swollen cock up to tease the noble's entrance.

"Ah…" Byakuya panted feverishly, "Ah…kami! Kami!"

Aizen's smile widened and he claimed the noble's mouth, thrusting his tongue between the parted lips and pulling the noble's body tightly into contact with his. There was no resistance left in Byakuya's body. He strained against Aizen, moaning. Aizen pushed the head of his cock into the tight entrance and the noble gasped sharply.

Aizen's hands took hold of Byakuya's face and he kissed the noble over and over.

"Shh…it will feel good very soon. Relax for me."

He moved his hips, thrusting his way inside, inch by inch until his full length was buried inside the noble and he could feel the heavy cadence of the noble's heart beneath his hands. He looked down into the hazed, dark eyes and smiled encouragingly.

"Are you all right, now?" he asked softly, "Can I move now?"

"P-please…" panted Byakuya, almost incoherently, "I…"

"I know," Aizen breathed into his ear, "The pleasure is intense. It will only get better. Breathe, Byakuya. We'll take our time. I want us both to enjoy this."

He ran his tongue lazily over the noble's lips and down the side of his face before nibbling gently at his throat. The body beneath him shivered softly and relaxed. Aizen moved experimentally and was rewarded with a soft, pleasured sigh. He reclaimed the noble's mouth and began thrusting slowly in and out. Byakuya's body trembled beneath his, rising up against him, then falling away and rising up to meet his again and again. Now Aizen Sosuke was staring into the beautiful dark eyes and moaning into the noble's open mouth as they moved faster and faster, and he thrust more and more deeply into Byakuya. One hand slipped down and took hold of the noble's stiffened cock, sliding up and down as their bodies continued to move together. Aizen thrust deep into the noble and struck a place inside that caused the hazed eyes to widen with shock and the trembling body to arch off the bed. He cried out into Aizen's mouth and came violently between them. The sudden tightness around his cock sent a shock of pleasure through Aizen and he released inside Byakuya with a deep, satisfied cry. He relaxed his body against the noble's as his cock pulsed again and again. He lay panting on top of Byakuya, kissing the noble's sweat slicked throat and stroking his face and hair with light, gentle touches.

Smiling, he raised his eyes to meet Byakuya's. His smile faded as he encountered the pained expression overtaking the noble's face.

"What's wrong, Byakuya?" he asked softly, "I told you it would feel good. I could see that you enjoyed how it felt. Why do you look as though we did something wrong?"

"It is not you," the noble replied so quietly that Aizen could barely hear, "It is my own fault."

Aizen pulled away for a moment and looked down into Byakuya's eyes, then kissed him lightly on the mouth. He continued to stroke his cheek and hair and waited for the noble to continue. Byakuya breathed in and released the breath slowly.

"I knew you wanted this. You made no secret of that…and I resolved that I would resist as much as I was able. I suspected you took my memory as part of your plan. But when push came to shove…I…failed to resist at all. I hate what you've done to me…but I…I cannot say you did this against my will…not now."

"Shh, don't regret this," Aizen whispered, "I did pull strings. I manipulated you. I told you, Byakuya. I am the leader here. When I want something, I take it. Once I decided I wanted you, no amount of resistance was going to stop me. Let it go. Just enjoy this for what it is. It was pleasant for both of us. Don't ruin the pleasure for yourself by thinking too deeply about what you did or didn't do."

Aizen rolled onto his back and pulled the noble close. Byakuya dropped his head onto Aizen's shoulder and sighed deeply, letting his eyes drift closed. Aizen ran his fingers slowly up his back, over his shoulders and into his hair, then stroked his face gently and planted a warm kiss on his forehead. He continued the light touches of lips and fingers as Byakuya gradually surrendered to sleep. He lay quietly for a while, enjoying the softness of the noble's hair and skin where they touched him, and breathing in the scents of their lovemaking and the smell of cherry blossoms that never seemed to leave the noble's body.

As he watched Byakuya sleep, he wondered at the light, beautiful feeling that came over him. It nagged at him that Byakuya did not seem to share his satisfaction, but then, Aizen Sosuke had never before stopped to ask himself what anyone else thought about much of anything. He didn't trouble himself to care about other opinions because it wasn't necessary. He decided what he wanted and he took it. He decided on a course of action and he followed it to its conclusion. What was the point in worrying about opinions that had no role in what he did?

Still, he found himself oddly troubled by the beautiful noble's melancholy. Normally, he would have simply brushed such a feeling off, but this time, he found himself wanting to do something to change it.

He pulled free of the noble and slowly dressed, then slipped out into the hallway and walked down to the kitchen. He spoke to the cook for a moment, then started back toward his bedroom. As he walked, he replayed the course of their lovemaking, the noble's slow surrender, the gentle way he took Byakuya and the giving and taking of pleasure. He was smiling when he reached the door, turned the handle and slowly stepped back into the room. The room was still dark and it took his eyes a moment to adjust. As his vision cleared, the pleasant feeling he had been experiencing disappeared in a rush of fury. The bed was empty and Byakuya was gone.

He turned back and flash stepped out of the room. Racing down the hallway, he reached out with his senses and felt the warm presence of Byakuya's reiatsu already outside in the courtyard. He yelled for the guards and raised the alarm as he flash stepped after the fleeing noble. Normally, Kuchiki Byakuya had the fastest flash step in Soul Society, except for Shihoin Yoruichi, but at one fifth of his power, Aizen Sosuke closed in quickly, flying across the courtyard and spotting the noble as he burst free of Las Noches and began to disappear into the swirling desert sands.

Suddenly, Byakuya's reiatsu seemed to freeze ahead of him. He heard an agonized cry and felt the impact of Shinzou's attack. He flashed ahead and passed over a sand dune, reaching the place where Gin stood over Byakuya's motionless form, holding his bloodied zanpakuto and smiling triumphantly.

Aizen slowed and looked from Gin to Byakuya…and back again. Finally, he moved forward, pushing Gin roughly aside and leaning over Byakuya, healing light flaring from his hands.

"What are you doing?" asked Gin, staring, "You did warn him not to try to leave. You told him what would happen."

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid, Gin?" Aizen asked angrily, "You hated that I noticed him, that I wanted him, that I was falling for him!"

"Falling for him?" Gin repeated incredulously, "You think you were falling in love with Kuchiki Byakuya? Weren't you the one who claimed never to fall in love? You said it was dangerous, Sosuke. You said that love could get a man killed. I guess you must have been right. He _is_ dying."

"Shut up!"

Gathering the dying noble into his arms, he flash stepped back to the fortress and carried him to the infirmary, where his own personal physician leaned over Byakuya, studying his wounds carefully and shaking his head worriedly.

"I will give him the best of care, but his wounds are very serious. You have to realize that he was injured fairly seriously only yesterday. His body was still recovering from that injury. This one is extremely strong, but having his spirit energy sealed away for so long and enduring an extended captivity has worn away much of his strength. Sosuke, if you want this man to live, you must release the seal on his spirit energy."

Aizen stared down at Byakuya, his mind spinning at the physician's words.

"Fine…do it," he said finally, "Just…keep him under until he is strong enough for it to be sealed away again. Do not let him wake while he is at full power."

"I'm not certain that he is going to wake at all," the doctor said somberly, "but I will do as you have asked."

He was silent for a moment.

"You should use the next several hours to consider what you are going to do with him, Sosuke. No one can be held captive forever. If you cannot convince him to stay willingly, then you must either kill him…or simply let him go."

Aizen stared at him wordlessly, then turned away. He left the infirmary and walked slowly back to his room. As he made his way down the empty corridors, he felt again the warmth of Byakuya's body as it moved with his, he smelled the scent of cherry blossoms and he heard the passionate cry of the noble as he climaxed. But the pleasant image faded and was replaced with memories of the noble gazing sadly out into the desert, looking lost and alone, visions of him lying drenched in his own blood, and visions of him desperately fleeing the fortress, only to be cut down a short distance from the freedom of the open desert.

He shook his head to clear it and tried to busy himself with other thoughts. It was futile to agonize over what was already done. Byakuya would live or he would die. It was not within his power to control that. If he died, the problem of what to do with Kuchiki Byakuya was resolved. If he lived, then Aizen would simply have to assist him in adjusting to the idea of staying…after punishing him for trying to run.

Yes, punishment was necessary when Aizen Sosuke was met with any defiance. Allowing acts of defiance would weaken him in the eyes of his subordinates. As much as he felt for Byakuya, he could not allow the noble to defy him. So assuming he lived, Byakuya must be punished. Aizen Sosuke did not look forward to it. In fact, he dreaded it…but there was no other choice.

He turned and retraced his steps, making his way slowly back to the infirmary. He stood by the open door, looking inside to where Byakuya lay unconscious, his chest rising and falling steadily.

"What's with you?" asked Gin from somewhere behind him, "He did try to escape, you know. You told him what would happen. You shouldn't feel bad about what happened. He defied you. He has to pay for that."

He stepped forward and laid a hand gently on Aizen's arm, ignoring the dangerous glare he received in response.

"Come, now," he said bracingly, "Come with me and I promise you that I'll help you to forget all of this."

Aizen Sosuke took a long last look at the unconscious noble, then took Gin's proffered hand and followed him back to his bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Punishment**

When Kuchiki Byakuya finally woke, he was hit almost instantly with realizations both encouraging and deeply disturbing by turns. His first realization was that his memory had returned. Judging by the fact that he found himself in the infirmary, he imagined that his injury had been serious enough that they had been left with the choice of releasing the seal on his spirit energy or allowing him to die. Once his power was returned, his natural instinct, even in a state of unconsciousness was to fight the control that Kyoka Suigetsu had over his mind. So that control was broken, but unfortunately, his powers had been sealed away again before he woke. Now instead of being back to square one, he placed himself at square one and one half…not even close to going home.

His second, and extremely disturbing realization was that he, a taichou, a sworn officer of the Gotei 13 had just literally gotten in bed with the enemy. Not only had he gone to bed with Aizen Sosuke, the memories of the traitor's touches, of his voice, of the warm breath and hot tongue pleasuring him continued to assault his mind, leaving him half mad with fury that focused half on Aizen Sosuke and half upon himself. Kuchiki Byakuya was not one to shift the blame…ever. He might not have chosen to come to this place. He might not have been able to help the fact that Aizen took his memory as part of the planned conquest, but Byakuya fully accepted that, in the end, he had consented to what happened. It meant less than nothing that Aizen would have forced him anyway. All that mattered was the intolerable and inexcusable weakness that made him yield. He hated himself for that. As an officer of the Gotei 13, he could cope with the thought of being raped by his enemy, but giving in was unforgivable no matter what the circumstances. And the ungodly thoughts and feelings pressing in on his battered mind were almost more than he could bear. He silently wished that Gin had been more thorough in running him through. There was no way he was going to be able to stomach what had happened…to his pain-wracked body or to his tortured mind.

He sensed someone standing over him and opened his eyes. The calm eyes of Aizen Sosuke's physician looked down into his sympathetically. Byakuya groaned inwardly. He was in a bad way indeed if he couldn't hide the pain he was feeling. That should have been second nature to him. Now, he felt as though he had no control at all.

"Is he awake?" asked a soft voice from the doorway.

The physician leaned in close.

"Close your eyes," he whispered.

Byakuya complied, mostly because the advice came from a doctor…one who might work for Aizen Sosuke, but could still place the value of life above complete obedience. Byakuya felt the sting of a needle and dizziness stole over him.

"He's going to be out for a while, Lord Aizen. I don't know how long it will take for his body to mend enough for that. Besides, I know you plan to punish him for trying to escape. You want him fully healed before that or he will die. This cannot be rushed."

Through the haze, Byakuya recognized what was being said and a pained moan escaped him, drawing Aizen's eyes to him. The traitor stepped closer and placed a gentle hand on his face. Byakuya thought it providential that he was too drugged to react with the revulsion he felt. And yet, the warmth and affection of the touch tugged at him.

What was happening to him? He had broken Kyoka Suigetsu's hold on his mind, hadn't he? So why was he still reacting to Aizen with such mixed emotions? Face to face with himself in the grip of a drug-induced haze, Byakuya struggled madly with the questions.

Aizen's fingers continued to stroke his face and hair, and he sat down next to Byakuya and took hold of his hand. If not for the drugs, the noble would have shivered with rage and disgust, but the medication had rendered him unable to move. His fevered eyes opened and met Aizen's…and Kuchiki Byakuya was inwardly shocked at what was written there.

Aizen Sosuke's eyes were filled with guilt, with regret…and with affection. An odd mixture, to be sure.

"This is most unfortunate," Aizen said, more to himself than to Byakuya, who he understood to be beyond the capacity to understand anyway, "I was hoping that, having yielded to your feelings…to your impulses, I could deepen our connection, Byakuya. I don't know what exactly happened when we made love…but it was not the empty conquest I intended it to be. There was too much that passed between us that I did not anticipate. I…felt too much. We could build on that, you know…but there are dues to be paid, Byakuya. I do deeply regret that, but if I allow you to defy me and I do not respond to that defiance, then it will only encourage you…and others…to think they can disobey me without consequence."

He sighed.

"I hate this. It's only going to make you hate me…and then anything we might have felt will be broken along with you."

Byakuya struggled to keep listening, but the medication had taken over and he was slipping away. He was left with a sensation of floating and the soft pressure of a hand still holding his.

_ _ _

When Byakuya woke next, he found himself surrounded in icy coldness and pitch blackness. He was no longer in the infirmary, but now lay on the cold ground in a cell. His senses seemed oddly confused. He couldn't see a thing…and there was a dull pounding in his head and ears. Reaching out with his senses yielded confused results. He felt small touches on his body that left him wondering if he was alone in the darkness. He focused on letting his battle instincts take over and, realizing that panic was not going to change his situation, he forced his body to relax.

He wondered briefly just how long he had been in the cell. He remembered being in the infirmary…and Aizen holding his hand and talking to him about punishment. So it seemed that he had been judged well enough to tolerate punishment. He gave himself one moment to ponder what form that punishment would take, then he clamped down on his mind and forced himself to think about other things. If he planned to survive the punishment and whatever lay beyond that, he couldn't allow himself to become despondent. He was just going to have to shut down his emotions and remove himself mentally.

And then what? Would he be rescued? He wasn't even certain how long he had been in Las Noches. There was no way to gauge how long it might be before…

He stopped himself abruptly. _He remembered something…something he had seen as Gin had cut him down!_

"Renji," he mouthed into the darkness.

For one split second, his eyes had locked on his fukutaichou's and he had felt the shocking return of hope. But how long had he lain in the infirmary? How many days had it been since then? And having seen him cut down and carried off by Aizen and Gin, what would Renji do?

He was inwardly pleased that the redhead had not simply rushed to attack Aizen and Gin. He would only have died unnecessarily. Now, he could return to the Seireitei…or send a hell butterfly to call for aid…something, but rescue would take time. It most likely wouldn't come in time to save him from whatever punishment Aizen had planned for him. But simply believing that rescue was possible, that if he was patient, he would either break free or be rescued, bolstered Byakuya. He might be lying in darkness and he might be cold, but hope lit a center of warmth inside him. Hope strengthened his resolve to survive. He knew he was going to need that.

"Thank you, Renji," he whispered.

He tensed sharply as metal clanged somewhere nearby and footsteps echoed and grew closer and closer to his cell. A key clicked in the lock and light flared suddenly all around him, blinding him. While he was still in shock, hands took hold of him and dragged him out of the blackened cell and into the harsh light. Still half-blind, he stumbled and Gin's voice sounded beside him.

"Do mind where you are going, Byakuya! Come now, I don't have all day!"

He dragged Byakuya down a row of cells and into a small dark room. He led the noble to the center of the room and forced him to his knees. Byakuya felt a kido field snap into place, holding him there on his knees. He suddenly felt another presence behind him, but was unable to turn.

"Byakuya…it is unfortunate we must do this," Aizen Sosuke said calmly, "but I cannot tolerate any defiance. You must be broken of any thoughts of disobedience. This is not going to be pleasant for either of us, but I assure you that I only do this out of necessity. Now, I will first have Gin inflict punishment for your attempt to escape. When that is over, I will ask you several questions. If your answers express a desire to please me, we can keep your punishment to a minimum…but if you continue to express defiance, I will be forced to inflict more pain on you. Do you understand?"

Byakuya was silent.

A whip hissed through the air and struck him sharply across the back. He flinched sharply, but made no sound. It struck him again…then again. Then it paused.

"Byakuya, when I speak to you, you will answer me with 'Hai, Sosuke.' You know this is what I expect. It is one of the first things you learned when you arrived here. I know you cannot have forgotten. Now, answer me."

Byakuya forced himself to remain silent.

"Gin," Aizen's voice said softly.

The whip struck over and over, snapping heavily against his bruised and tormented flesh. Byakuya let the rush of pain wash over himself and reminded himself of his training.

_If you are in pain, then you are still alive. If you are still alive, then you are not without hope. Use the pain. Gain something positive from it…Gain hope._

The whip stopped striking him and he took a few cautious breaths, knowing that Aizen Sosuke would insist on continuing until Byakuya gave him the answer he wanted. He heard Gin conducting some kind of search behind him, then felt his skin begin to crawl as Gin returned. He heard the sound of Shinzou being drawn and felt a sharp stab of pain as the blade slipped into the skin at his shoulder. He felt the swell of spirit energy and steeled himself against what he knew was coming. Unable to beat him into answering, Gin was resorting to a much more wicked form of torture. He stood in front of Byakuya, his face nearly expressionless as he built up his spirit energy, then sent a heavy blast through his weapon and into Byakuya's defenseless body. Normally, his own spirit energy would have protected him somewhat from the attack, but with his spirit energy sealed away, Byakuya took the full brunt of the attack and suddenly found his will to resist on the brink of shattering.

The pain was indescribable. It shot into his shoulder and rocketed through his body from end to end, firing through his veins and sending erratic impulses everywhere. He gasped in spite of himself and heard Aizen Sosuke sigh in approval as Gin launched his next attack and Byakuya's carefully constructed defenses began to crumble. Even held within the kido field, his body was beginning to shake. He saw the glint in Gin's eye and steeled himself for the next attack, but whatever control he had shattered and a cry of pain escaped him. Gin smiled and attacked again, drawing another pained cry from the noble.

"Stop, Gin," Aizen said calmly.

Byakuya heard footsteps approaching and felt a hand come to rest on his face, turning his eyes upward to meet Aizen's. Byakuya found no sign of regret there now…no sign of any feeling at all. He flinched at Aizen's touch.

"Byakuya," Aizen said, holding his eyes, "you are expressing far more defiance than I thought you had left in you. Something has made you decide to defy me. Something has encouraged you to resist. What is it?"

Byakuya stared up at him in silence. Aizen gazed down into his eyes and slowly nodded.

"Ah…I see. You remember me now, don't you? When your spirit energy was unsealed for healing, you broke Kyoka Suigetsu's hold over you. Unfortunate."

"Unfortunate that I know the truth?" Byakuya gasped, despite his desire to remain silent, "Unfortunate that I know the devil I went to bed with? Do what you will. You cannot hurt me more than you did by taking me to bed, Aizen Sosuke!"

The brown eyes darkened dangerously.

"I see," he said quietly, "You are displeased with the fact that I was able to seduce you. Understandable…but I will not allow such defiance, Byakuya."

He took his hand away from Byakuya's face and stepped back.

"Gin," he said softly, "continue."

When the attack came, Byakuya screamed in pain, but even as it escaped him, his eyes flared with defiance and his face read rage rather than capitulation. Gin loosed attack after attack and the pained screams sounded again and again. Byakuya's body was taut with pain, his mind emptied of all but one thought.

Resist.

And he did. As the attacks continued and their power and intensity increased, a numbness stole over him and he began to approach a state of senselessness. Finally, a voice broke through everything.

"Stop, Gin. Return him to his cell and heal him. We will continue tomorrow."

Byakuya heard footsteps fading into the distance. The kido field released suddenly and the noble simply sank to the floor. This time, Gin didn't bother with a reprimand. He picked Byakuya up and carried him back to the cell. He set him on the floor of the cell and began the healing. Despite his will to remain silent, Byakuya sighed softly in relief as the pain slowly decreased. Gin stopped for a moment and Byakuya felt a warm hand stroke his hair for a moment.

"I hope you understand why you deserved this, Byakuya," Gin said quietly, "I wanted to help you. I wanted you to escape…but you took him from me. Aizen Sosuke has been my lover since I was a teen. You remember…and in all of that time, only one person has ever caused a rift between us. That person is you, Byakuya. Since you came, he hardly notices me. Since you came here, all he can think about is you. I hate you for that."

The hand moved on to stroke his face. Exhausted and still in pain, he simply bore it, as much as the touch sickened him.

"I don't understand why," Gin said softly, "Sure, you are beautiful and you are a noble. You are powerful. But I was the one he chose, Byakuya. When we were teens, he could have pursued you…but he chose me. Why does he choose you now?"

He sighed softly…gazing down at Byakuya miserably. Byakuya gazed silently into the distance, resting quietly. Gin looked at him for a moment longer, then got up and left, closing the door behind him and leaving Byakuya in darkness. Thinking the worst was over for the moment, Byakuya allowed the exhaustion to overtake the pain and began to drift off. He was almost asleep when the door opened and light broke through. Gin stepped in and closed the door. He felt his way to the noble's side, then lifted his head and brought a cup of tea to his lips.

"It contains something for the pain," he said quietly.

Byakuya thought of resisting, but the thought of being without pain was too enticing. He sipped at the tea and almost immediately, felt his senses dull and the pain fell away. Gin was still leaning over him. He could feel the presence of the other, even in the darkness. Gin's hands moved over him, bathing his body in healing light. Slowly, he leaned forward and brought his lips to the tormented skin as he healed it.

"Your skin is so soft and pale, Byakuya," Gin's voice said, echoing strangely, "It is very pleasant to touch."

Byakuya tried to move, but whatever drug had been in the tea had rendered him defenseless…and his awareness was rapidly fading. He had a moment of pained awareness of what Gin was doing, then his mind numbed and slowly sank into darkness.

Gin felt Byakuya's body relax and through the healing light, he studied the noble's glazed eyes. He leaned forward and brought his mouth to Byakuya's experimentally. He was rewarded with a soft, incoherent sigh, and the warmth of Byakuya's lips pressing harder against his. Gin was surprised at how good it felt…but then, he had kissed Byakuya before, and he had enjoyed it. He sank into the pliant mouth, plunging his tongue inside. The noble's body moved restlessly beneath his, but did not resist.

Gin paused for a moment, running his tongue lightly over the noble's full lips. If he was caught, Sosuke would be done with him…but some part of him had gone numb to that threat. Some part of him had ceased to care. He tore away the noble's clothes and thrust into his unprepared body. Byakuya moaned at the sudden assault, but was too deeply drugged to really react. He thrust into the noble's body again and again until he shuddered heavily and released, panting and shivering with a mixture of triumph and self-revulsion over what he had done. The noble's body was trembling despite the drug now. He still lay senseless and unable to react, but he groaned softly as pain broke through the haze. Gin pulled away from Byakuya and sat silently in the darkness next to him, shaking and hating himself. He was angry at Byakuya, but in truth, it wasn't the noble's fault Sosuke was falling for him. He couldn't change it and he couldn't be expected to resist. He knew that…and because he couldn't take it out on Sosuke…he had done this. He had taken out his frustration on Byakuya. What else was he supposed to do?

Yet he was filled with regret. He leaned over Byakuya and carefully healed him. Then he leaned down and kissed the pale lips in the darkness. They moved against his and the noble moaned softly. Gin's hand slid down Byakuya's bare body and came to rest on the noble's aroused cock. Byakuya shivered softly and moaned again. Gin sighed and stroked him gently for a moment, then straddled the noble's body and slowly sank down onto him. Byakuya moaned again and his hips rose upward. Gin moved his hips up and down and felt the noble's body writhing beneath his, straining to increase the pleasant motion. He moved gradually faster and harder, deepening the contact until he was aroused again. He took hold of his own cock and stroked it as he continued to move against Byakuya….moaning and gasping softly at the pleasure of it. Finally, the body beneath him surrendered, and Gin felt Byakuya's cock pulsing inside him over and over. The intensity of it brought him over the edge and he released onto the noble's chest and stomach. He rested for a moment, still straddling Byakuya's trembling body and trying to figure out why he was doing this…and worse, why he wanted to do this over and over again.

But Gin knew better than to push his luck. He carefully cleaned away the evidence of what he had done, then burrowed into the noble's arms and spent several long minutes holding and kissing him. It was something Sosuke never wasted his time with when he fucked Gin. And that's what it was. Fucking. This was different.

Perhaps, Gin thought, that was why he had done this. Perhaps this was why he would return and do this again. Byakuya was everything that Sosuke wasn't. And Gin took some pleasure in the fact that he could take his revenge in a way so entirely pleasant. As for Byakuya? What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He wouldn't even remember.

Gin carefully dressed the now sleeping noble and retreated from the cell, carrying the empty teacup. He washed it and put it away, then left the prison area to return to Sosuke's bed. As Aizen leaned over him and tormented his skin with strokes and heavy suction, Gin allowed himself a small smile of triumph.

Revenge, he decided, tasted very, very sweet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Collisions of Love and Hate**

Byakuya woke again to a sudden flash of light and the shock of cold hands taking hold of him. He managed to stagger to his feet and blinked several times, adjusting to the light as Gin led him to the room where Aizen Sosuke waited. He was brought to his knees again and restrained in a kido field as before. His mind fogged with drugged sleep, he only half understood Aizen's words. But he remembered what had happened the day before and he was only more resolved to resist.

Gin leaned in close to him to bare him to the waist and a flash of memory gripped his hazy mind. He strained against the kido field, trying to lean away from him, his chest heaving with fury. Gin frowned and stepped away to select the tools he would use to inflict pain.

"Byakuya," Aizen said calmly, "You were quite defiant yesterday and I think you are prepared now to show a little more willingness to obey. I will ask you a set of questions. I expect you to give proper answers to these, then we can put this aside and you may return to your room and not have to spend another night in that dark cell."

Gin stepped back to Byakuya's side and stood waiting with a bladed whip in hand.

"Now…tell me, Kuchiki Byakuya, why are you being punished?"

Byakuya remained silent.

"Byakuya?" Aizen inquired quietly.

The noble did not answer.

"Gin."

The bladed whip snapped and he felt a harsh stinging, then the sensation blood cooling on his skin.

"I will ask you again, Byakuya. Why are you being punished?" Aizen asked again.

Byakuya remained silent and the whip snapped against his skin again. Byakuya faded away, his mind carefully cataloging the type of restraints, the questions asked and the implements used, as well as noting mentally, the point at which he lost the ability to remain silent. Even as he released cries of pain, he felt oddly removed from the questions and the pain…so much so that he was startled when the pain stopped and Aizen stepped in close to him, taking hold of his chin and raising his eyes. He studied Byakuya's face for a moment, frowning deeply.

"Gin…I think we are not reaching him. It does not appear that he is hearing us anymore. I think you need to address that."

Gin stepped in front of the noble and pulled the hair away from his slitted eyes. Byakuya gasped sharply as Gin's eyes opened wide and transfixed him, drawing his mind back from the place where it had retreated and bringing the pain very suddenly back into focus. Aizen Sosuke nodded in approval.

"Continue," he ordered Gin.

Time lost all meaning as the pain took over, dominating everything and leaving Byakuya exhausted and shaking. He lost track of time, only hearing the repeated question and feeling the pain inflicted on his tormented skin. It was tempting to think of giving in just a little…of giving Aizen Sosuke the answers he wanted, but then he thought about what that really meant. He remembered making love with Aizen Sosuke…and to the fevered mind of the captive taichou, torture seemed a much better fate than spending another night in the arms of the enemy.

Still, in the back of his mind, in the place where he actually allowed himself complete honesty, he could admit the truth in a way he couldn't anywhere else. And the truth was horrifying. He was afraid of spending another night with Aizen Sosuke, not so much because he knew the traitor would seduce him yet again…but that he, Kuchiki Byakuya, an officer of the Gotei 13, would not only yield to him readily…he would enjoy doing so. And what that meant…what that really meant, was unthinkable. It was better, he thought, to endure the endless questions…to bear the searing pain and to yield the pained cries, until Abarai Renji could return for him. He could not afford to love Aizen Sosuke. To do so would be the end of everything.

He suddenly realized that the pain had stopped and the kido field had released. He fell forward onto his hands and knees, shaking and gasping for breath. Aizen approached him and again placed a hand under his chin, raising his eyes. He studied the tormented face and frowned down at him.

"I don't understand this, Byakuya. Why are you continuing to resist? Do you think I want to do this? Because I don't. I don't enjoy this…whatever you might think. And I don't know what to do to make you understand. As soon as you give me the answers I want, the pain will stop."

"The pain won't stop," Byakuya gasped in spite of himself, "The only difference will be in how it is inflicted."

The brown eyes met his questioningly and Aizen stroked his hair for a moment.

"What do you mean?" he asked Byakuya.

"If I give you the answers you want…things will be as they were before I tried to escape. And I cannot allow that. Because I was already in pain before I left. You never asked me why…why I left."

"I know why you left, Byakuya," Aizen said quietly, "You hated that I seduced you and you wanted to get away so that it wouldn't happen again."

"No…" Byakuya said, losing coherence as exhaustion took over, "I left because I hated myself for yielding to you…and I knew that if I stayed…I would yield to you again, and that each time I yielded, it would become easier and easier to do so."

Aizen stared down at him for a moment, then leaned down and kissed him very gently on the mouth. He was startled when Byakuya's lips moved against his and the noble's exhausted body moved to rest against him. Dropping to his knees, Aizen wrapped his arms around Byakuya, pulling the noble's tormented body close to his own and forcing his tongue into the willing open mouth that turned to meet his. Their tongues curled warmly around each other as they kissed with increasingly greater intensity until Aizen placed a hand behind the noble's head and slowly lowered him to the floor, still kissing him with relentless fervor.

Byakuya moaned into his mouth, feeling something that was both painful and deeply pleasant. He pressed his half-dressed body upward into his captor's, silently pleading with misted eyes and clenching hands for the contact to continue. He tugged gently at Aizen's clothes and was rewarded with a warm smile, and the removal of the offending material.

Byakuya's mouth released his and sought the sensitive skin of his throat, attacking it lovingly with impassioned lips and tongue, teasing the flesh gently before taking hold and sucking it deeply.

"Have you forgotten that I'm here?" Gin asked disapprovingly.

"Gin," Aizen said calmly, "Leave us."

Gin's footsteps faded slowly into the distance.

Aizen's mouth reclaimed the noble's briefly, then traveled down the side of his face, over the pale skin of his throat and down the length of his torso. As he sank his tongue into the noble's navel, Byakuya's body arched, then turned, overthrowing Aizen and earning him a satisfied moan from his captor.

Byakuya's mouth roamed freely over Aizen's face, throat and shoulders, before sinking down to his chest, where he stroked the erect nipples with a softened tongue, then moved down his torso, pleasuring his navel, then falling even lower until he reached the top of Aizen's hakama and stopped, tugging at it and moaning as he continued to tease his navel with a hot penetrating tongue.

Aizen tore away the last of their clothing and watched intently as Byakuya took his full length into his mouth, sinking down onto it, sliding teasingly up the shaft, then stroking the head relentlessly until Aizen Sosuke lay panting and gasping beneath the noble. Byakuya sank down on him again, sucking deeply and then sliding a lustful tongue slowly up the long shaft again.

Aizen Sosuke found himself deeply conflicted. Part of him was convinced that for his own safety, he must break the noble and force him into obedience, but part of him loved Byakuya's strong spirit and unwillingness to submit. No one had ever given Aizen Sosuke such strong feelings, good or bad…feelings that felt like love. Yet Aizen Sosuke could not afford to fall in love, especially not with someone like Kuchiki Byakuya…one so defiant and so dangerous to him.

Kuchiki Byakuya was dangerous. He was dangerous because of how much he made Aizen feel. And when something became dangerous to Aizen Sosuke, he knew he had to destroy it. He stared down at the noble's lips that were wrapped so lovingly around his cock, at the closed eyes, the beautiful expression, the tremble of surrender to passion that gripped Byakuya's body. How could he destroy that?

He couldn't.

And Aizen Sosuke had never failed to eliminate a threat.

He had to kill Byakuya.

And this time, he couldn't simply order Gin to do it…although his jealous subordinate would be only too happy to comply. No, this was something he had to do himself. But it didn't have to happen right away. No…he could allow himself one more night buried in those beautiful arms.

He pulled away from Byakuya and lifted the noble into his arms. He carried him up the stairs and out of the prison level, back up the larger stairway and to his bedroom, heedless of the fact that neither wore a stitch of clothing. All he was aware of were the dark eyes that held his, that both loved and hated him…and the beautiful mouth that both defied and pleasured him.

He set the noble down on his bed.

"Lie on your stomach," he said quietly.

Byakuya rolled onto his stomach, exposing the bruised and bleeding skin Gin had tormented. Aizen climbed onto the bed next to him and leaned over him, extending his hands and sending healing energy into the area. Byakuya sighed beneath the healing touches, his body relaxing under Aizen's hands and slowly giving itself over to sleep. The punishment, Aizen realized, had to have been exhausting for him, so he laid down next to Byakuya and pulled him close, watching him in thoughtful silence as he slept. It gave Aizen Sosuke more time to think.

He considered confessing his love to Byakuya, trying to convince him to stay. That would, of course, require that he kill Gin. Yes Gin was already jealous to the point of murder. He would kill Byakuya the first chance he got. But he had been a devoted and highly useful subordinate. And Gin was still needed…to carry out plans that would lead to Aizen's rise to power. Byakuya was more powerful than Gin, but he was also far too unpredictable…so confessing his love to the noble, offering him a place at Aizen's side, was not a viable option.

Everything he knew, every instinct that he had screamed at him to kill Byakuya…to kill him now while he was still able to think rationally. If he allowed himself to grow any more attached, he would not be able to kill Byakuya…and the unpredictable noble could be the one to finally bring Aizen Sosuke down. He couldn't allow that to happen. But, he thought looking down at Byakuya, he might already be too attached to kill him.

He wondered if he should try. He brought his hands to the pale, slender throat with every intention of choking the life out of him right then…but the moment his hands touched Byakuya's skin, they rebelled. He couldn't tighten his fingers. He could only gently stroke the soft skin. He could only replace those hands with soft searching lips and pleasure that skin.

And as soon as he did so, the dark eyes opened and met his.

_Dangerous!_ His mind screamed…but Aizen Sosuke was no longer listening…no longer rational. He kissed the pretty, defiant mouth hungrily and felt it kissing back, opening, inviting him inside. His tongue accepted the invitation eagerly and the noble's tongue greeted his and wrapped around it, coaxing it deeper and deeper, stroking its length and drawing slowly away again as the dark, smoldering eyes held him fast.

He didn't know quite how it happened, but the noble was suddenly above him, straddling his body warmly, taking hold of his hands and holding them down on either side of his head. The strong hips ground deeply into his, rubbing their hardening cocks against each other, providing delicious friction as their eyes locked and refused to break away.

He was moaning and lost, his eyes closing, his body yielding as the noble continued to move against him. His body trembled with pleasure, with desire to bury itself in Byakuya's body and to indulge in the deep pleasure of release.

He was jolted with surprise when the noble suddenly shifted and warm hands touched Aizen's thighs questioningly.

His first instinct was to regain control, but as he moved to overthrow the noble, his body rebelled again. And Aizen Sosuke was faced with a sobering truth. _For the first time in his life, he wanted to be taken._ He wanted to yield to the warm hand that parted his thighs, to the body that was sinking down between his legs, to the hardened cock that moved down to tease him so enticingly.

But if Aizen Sosuke was to be taken, it would be on his own terms.

He overthrew the noble, turning and bringing him down, reclaiming the higher position. He noted the disappointment in Byakuya's eyes and leaned down to kiss them one by one, then fastened his mouth on the noble's and brought the length of his body down, parting his legs and rubbing against the noble's throbbing member before sliding upward and lifting his upper body away again.

There was surprise and pleasure in Byakuya's dark eyes as Aizen repositioned himself and brought himself with unbearable slowness down onto the noble, teasing Byakuya with small deliberate thrusts until the noble's cock was fully inside him. Aizen Sosuke moaned with intense pleasure, holding himself still and sinking into the beautiful eyes that watched him.

Finally, he moved. Leaning forward, he rested the weight of his upper body on his hands and moved his hips, slowly at first, then faster. Byakuya's hips rose up to meet his, deepening the contact until he struck a place inside Aizen that caused him to inhale sharply and gasp in pleasure. Byakuya thrust his hips upward into Aizen's again and again, striking the same spot over and over until Aizen's body shuddered and trembled and he released between them. He tightened almost painfully around the noble's throbbing cock and Byakuya released deep inside him, falling back, panting and shivering in pleasure as his cock pulsed again and again. Aizen dropped down onto the heated body that rested beneath him, treating the noble to a flurry of light kisses on the face and throat, before sliding down next to him and pulling him close.

Byakuya rested his head on Aizen's shoulder and slowly drifted off to sleep. Aizen Sosuke couldn't fall asleep. He was far too focused on a single alarming fact.

_He was in love with Kuchiki Byakuya._

He was in love enough that he had allowed Byakuya to be defiant. He was in love enough so that he could not kill the noble. He was in love enough so that he let himself be taken, something he had never allowed before. And he was, he thought, in love enough to realize that the only right thing to do was to find a way to let the noble go.

Because Aizen Sosuke could not afford to fall in love. He had far too much to lose.

Still…there was time for him to indulge, if only briefly in the feeling. So he wrapped his body around Byakuya's and slowly surrendered to sleep. And when he woke and found that the noble was gone, he simply let him go.

_ _ _

Ichimaru Gin wasn't about to stand idly by while Byakuya stole his lover away. Determination made him bold. Jealous fury brought him into his lover's room as Aizen and Byakuya slept. He placed a hand on the noble's forehead and focused, sending him into a much deeper state of sleep, then very carefully, removed him from Aizen's embrace and carried him out of the room. He carried the sleeping noble down into the prison level…far down where Aizen would never think to look. He placed Byakuya in a darkened cell and locked the door…then smiling, he sealed the door so that Byakuya's reiatsu would not escape and give away what he had done. After one last look, Gin turned away and ascended the stairs. He walked back to his room slowly, pondering what Sosuke would do when he woke to find Byakuya gone. Gin planned to be there to pick up the pieces.

And he also planned to make Byakuya pay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Hell Hath No Fury**

Kuchiki Byakuya was both deeply surprised and extremely dismayed when he woke to find himself naked, restrained, blindfolded and gagged on a cot in a dark and cold cell somewhere in the bowels of Las Noches. He tried in vain to remember if Aizen Sosuke had evidenced any kind of anger that might have been directed at him…but Aizen had initiated their lovemaking, had even carried him up the stairs himself. Byakuya could not think of a reason why he would do this.

It was true that he had never shown any regret for trying to escape and that he had refused to obey Aizen's orders…but Sosuke had taken him out of the prison himself. Why would he return Byakuya to the cellblock? Unless, perhaps, he was trying to make a point. But could he be that serious about forcing Byakuya to obey him? Where he was now did not fit with what he remembered of their lovemaking. Sosuke had allowed himself to be taken. And when it was over, he had kissed Byakuya until he could barely breathe and they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

_Why was he back in the cellblock now?_

There was one frightening possibility. It was possible that he had come face to face with what he was feeling for Byakuya and, perhaps, could not handle the idea. It _was_ insane. Byakuya was an enemy officer, whose job it was to capture Aizen Sosuke. Aizen had betrayed the very society Byakuya worked to protect, had committed terrible crimes, so it was unreal that Byakuya should fall for him. But if Byakuya was not in love with him, then why did he act as he did? It was quite possible that Aizen Sosuke feared that Byakuya had only encouraged him…to bring him down. But if that was the case, the safest thing for Aizen Sosuke to do would be to kill him. And Byakuya was not dead.

It suggested interference from another source.

"Gin," he breathed softly into the gag.

But what action had Gin taken? If he was responsible, had he done this alone, or had he somehow convinced Sosuke to do this? Because if Aizen Sosuke had ordered this, then he might still have a chance to convince him of the truth of things. He might also be able to argue for eventual release from Las Noches. But if Gin was acting alone, he would keep Byakuya in the cellblock long enough to exact his revenge, then he would kill him.

So the only thing Byakuya could do now was to wait. Bereft of his powers, restrained and left in darkness, he had to wait for something to happen that would reveal to him his probable fate.

But who was he kidding? Whether Aizen Sosuke was able to move past his fears and love Byakuya or not…whether Gin would stop short of killing him or not, Byakuya's life as he knew it was over. He was in love with a criminal, one it was his job to capture and bring to justice. Even if he didn't end up dead, how could he return to the Seireitei with that hanging over him?

_Impossible._

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Someone was walking down nearby stairs. He heard the person reach the bottom of the stairs and start down the row of cells. He didn't delude himself thinking about there being other prisoners. Even without his powers, he knew he had been purposely isolated. The footsteps stopped outside his door and he heard a key slide into the lock and release it with a loud click.

His heart was quickening, despite his attempts to remain calm.

The door creaked open. Byakuya held perfectly still, listening for breathing patterns or any sounds that could reveal the person's identity. He tried extending his senses, but when his powers had been sealed away again, they were sealed completely. He could not use his senses to figure out the identity of the one closing in on him. The steps came closer and he felt the weight of the other's presence.

"You're shivering, Kuchiki Byakuya," said Gin's voice, "Are you cold…or are you afraid? Or are you both?"

Icy hands touched his face and threaded through his hair.

"Oh, that's right…you can't answer."

Fingertips stroked the gag.

"I knew there was a reason why you hadn't said something rude. You most certainly would object to this if you could."

A hand slid down the side of his face and came to rest on his bare chest, over his heart.

"You are afraid," the strange voice whispered, "What are you afraid I will do?"

Something cold and pointed touched his chest over his heart. He flinched in spite of himself.

"Are you afraid that I will kill you? No…at least, not now. You are smarter than that, Kuchiki Byakuya. If I had only wanted you to die, I would have killed you already," Gin said softly.

The weapon withdrew. Byakuya heard Gin step away and leave the room. Some time later, he returned to his side and removed the gag.

"Gin," Byakuya said calmly, "I know what you are doing."

"Drink," the voice ordered.

Tea was brought to his lips. Byakuya turned his head away and the other took hold of his hair and forced his head to turn toward the tea. The cup tipped. This time, he took some in his mouth and spat it back at his captor.

"Unwise, Byakuya," Gin said sternly, "You will be sorry you did not drink it…but no matter."

The gag was forced roughly back into his mouth. There was some rustling and then Gin returned to his side. Byakuya flinched as a needle bit into his arm. Seconds later, dizziness stole over him and he began to lose awareness. He felt the restraints release and the blindfold and gag were removed. Gin dragged him to his feet. He managed only a few steps before falling. Gin hauled him to his feet and forced him to try again. He took a few more small steps before collapsing again. This time, Gin merely lifted him and placed him back on the cot.

"Good enough for now," he said shortly, "I just want you to be able to move when I want you to…can't have you getting too weak to be useful."

He climbed onto the cot next to Byakuya and glared down at the senseless noble.

"I know it isn't your fault he seduced you, Byakuya," Gin said, almost apologetically, "but we had an agreement. I was going to help you escape and you were supposed to resist his advances."

"I…wanted to…"

"What I saw was not resistance. You started making love in front of me. Again, he did initiate it, but you didn't resist at all, Byakuya. I was watching you. And I was watching when he carried you up to his room."

"It was…wrong," Byakuya managed dazedly, "I don't know…why…"  
"Why?" Gin said sarcastically, "You don't know why? I'll tell you why, Byakuya. Because you think you are better than me. You think you are more powerful, more beautiful and more desirable, but I'll show you how wrong you are. When I am done with you, no one will want you. You will die an ugly, miserable, lonely death down here…and no one will even care that you are gone. He doesn't even miss you, you know. When he woke and you were gone, he just went about his business without a single word about you. You made quite an impression!"

"You…you're lying…I…don't believe you."

"Actually…he didn't say anything at all."

"Baka! Of course he didn't. He would have let me go! You…you know that. You were going to win. He would have let me go…and he would have chosen you. You would be with him and I would have gone back to the Seireitei."

Gin leaned forward.

"Oh," he said softly in the noble's ear, "but if you had gone, then I wouldn't have been able to bring you down here. I wouldn't have been able to take something from you…and from him."

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked softly, "According to you, he won't even know. How is that taking something from him?"

Gin smiled widely.

"Just because he doesn't know, doesn't mean I haven't taken something. What would be the fun of having him find out? Byakuya, if he knew what I planned for you, Sosuke might actually kill me. I wouldn't want that. So…I'll have this instead. I'll have him. And while we're together, I'll think about you…down here, alone and cold. So don't worry, Byakuya. You won't be completely forgotten. I'll remember you. I'll know where you are."

"You're going to just…leave me here?" Byakuya asked, a hint of fear entering his voice.

"Are you afraid of being alone in the dark, Byakuya?"

"Will you come back?"

Gin stared down into the dark, uncertain eyes. Then, he turned and left the cell, locking the door behind him.

"Gin?"

The footsteps sounded as he walked back to the stairway.

"Gin!"

A door closed and he heard the footsteps moving up the stairway. As the footsteps gave way to silence, he held his breath, listening. Nothing at all broke the stillness, not until he couldn't hold his breath anymore and he released it in a slow, trembling hiss. He could hear the sound of the blood in his veins.

He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but the blackness was so deep that even subtle shapes refused to reveal themselves to him. He remembered that Gin had left him unrestrained and pushed himself up so that he was sitting. Slowly, he came to his feet. His body shook and swayed from cold and from the drug Gin had given him. The only way he could be certain he wouldn't fall was to keep his hand in contact with the cot as he reached out to find other frames of reference. He moved his hand from the bed to a wall, then followed the wall to the door. As expected, the door was locked. He followed the wall alongside the door and found a small table. On the table, he found the syringe that Gin had used to drug him. Working his way back to the door, he slipped the needle into the lock mechanism and gently worked at the lock. Normally, he would have easily managed the task, but in his reduced state, he lacked the physical control to release the lock. As the dizziness from the drug increased, he felt himself weakening and tried to return to the cot. Halfway back, he dropped to the floor. He retained enough presence of mind to slip the syringe under the cot so Gin would not see it…if indeed he returned.

He lay on the floor, unable to move, his awareness fading in and out. Eventually, consciousness slipped away and he slept, unaware even as the footsteps returned, the door opened and he was lifted and returned to the cot.

He stirred softly and returned to semi consciousness as a body joined his on the cot. Cold lips found his in the darkness and icy hands roamed over him, gently stroking his hair, pleasuring the sinfully soft skin, then sliding down the length of his torso and taking hold of his cock. The hand move up and down and another stroked the area around it.

Byakuya moaned and shifted restlessly, gaining awareness and realizing suddenly that he was no longer alone. Mad with relief, he clung to the other, willing to give anything to make him stay.

A probing tongue parted his willing lips, sinking into his mouth, coaxing his tongue gently until it curled softly around the other. The invading tongue touched him everywhere, pleasuring the surfaces of his mouth, then breaking away and tracing the lines of his face, before sliding down the length of his body and finally joining the now warm hand that stroked his cock so eagerly.

Slowly, a heated mouth replaced the hand that wrapped around him and a skillful tongue pleasured the shaft, then slid lazily up and over the head. It remained there, tasting and stroking, sliding sensuously into the slit until his body arched and he moaned, feeling the approach of ecstasy.

There was a sudden jolt of intense pain and he gasped sharply as his unprepared body was roughly taken, as hands gripped his wrists and held them down, as a body settled heavily onto his and began to move against it.

He groaned in pain and confusion at the mix of sensations, the awful stinging and burning, blended madly with the return of deep pleasure. The other sucked gently at his earlobe, then his throat, panting heatedly against his skin as the heavy thrusting quickened and deepened until the invading member struck him deep inside once…twice…three times, causing him to cry out into the mouth that closed over his, to cling to the body that held his down and to release in between their still writhing forms. The body on top of his shuddered and he felt the searing release inside of him.

Their bodies went still then and Byakuya felt light puffs of breath chilling his sweat-slicked skin. He turned his head and brushed his lips down the side of the other's face, searching for his mouth in the darkness. But the other body was lifting itself away, retreating, disappearing again. And suddenly, he couldn't stand the thought of being left alone again in the pitch blackness.

"P-please, don't go…" he moaned as the other pulled away.

There was a hesitation, then the other's lips brushed his lightly.

"Shh, drink this and sleep now. When you wake, I'll be back again."

Tea was brought to his lips and he drank deeply this time as the other stroked his hair and face. The dizziness returned in heavy waves, almost blocking out the sound of the closing door, the key in the lock, the fading footsteps.

As he lay moaning on the cot, He felt reality falling away. He couldn't remember how he had come to be in the darkened cell, where he'd been before, or when he had last heard the sound of another voice. He released a series of pained cries that rang madly in his ears and echoed in the darkness that surrounded him. They were answered only with silence. Kuchiki Byakuya's tormented body shook violently with the fear that he would never be found as conscious thought slowly gave way to emptiness.

Outside his cell, Gin smiled at the fading cries and the lonely sob of surrender as the drug rendered his captive unconscious.

He continued up the stairway and back along the twisting halls until he came to the main stairs. He spotted Aizen Sosuke at the top of the staircase, his eyes lost and searching.

"What is it?" he asked with feigned concern, "Sosuke, what is wrong?"

Aizen Sosuke's eyes quickly concealed his thoughts and found Gin's.

"Oh," he said quietly, "It is nothing. I simply became lost in my thoughts."

Gin walked slowly up the steps and gently took his hand. He gazed into the carefully controlled gaze and smiled supportively.

"You did the right thing by letting him go. It upset me, of course, that you loved him so. It still does…but I can understand. We all have times when we want what we can't have, Sosuke. You will get over him. You will see. It will just take a little bit of time."

Aizen nodded and turned with Gin toward the leader's bedroom. As they made their way down the long hallway, Aizen's eyes strayed into an open door. He stopped and pulled free of Gin, stepping inside and across to what he had seen from outside the door. The blue hilted katana lay still, sheathed and forgotten on the table. He stared at it for a moment, slowly realizing the truth, then touched it gently before moving away and rejoining Gin in the hallway. Slowly, he shut and locked the door behind him.

"What were you doing in there?" Gin asked softly.

Aizen Sosuke stared into Gin's eyes and wondered at the deception. He considered taking him by the throat and wringing the information from him. But if he was right, Gin would never admit to what he had done…and in truth, it was Sosuke's own fault Gin had been pushed into the insane action anyway. He decided that finesse would be more effective than force. He only hoped that Gin would give away the noble's location somehow, before he killed Byakuya…if he hadn't done so already.

He followed his scheming subordinate into the bedroom, threw him down onto the bed and fucked him into unconsciousness. And damn him, if Gin wasn't smiling even as the darkness overtook him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Not Forgotten**

Byakuya woke to the unpleasant feeling of coldness. It wasn't the usual coldness that always seemed present in the room. This chill sank down under his skin and into his blood and bones, circulating through his body and leaving him shaky and weak. He tried to remember the last time Gin had come. It was difficult. The drug he used to make the noble sleep fogged his mind, making him unable to track time. And he didn't know the interval at which the other came into the cell. He didn't feel hunger anymore and the thirst never left. The only thing that mattered was not being alone. For that, Byakuya would do anything.

Gin seemed more than happy to test the limits of that.

Byakuya vaguely remembered a time when he would have fought the rough hands, the invasive touches, the bindings that held him in place while Gin alternated between offerings of rending pain and intense pleasure. And it wasn't enough that he indulged in this himself. He brought others. They took turns restraining him until all were sated and Byakuya was returned to unconsciousness slowly enough that he could hear their laughter and the cruel things they said.

He wondered how they could all know he was down here, but Sosuke could remain unaware. Somewhere in the darkness, Byakuya came to the conclusion that he must know, that he had been taken in from the beginning, that Aizen Sosuke had simply used him and passed him on to Gin…and now cared nothing for his fate. And Kuchiki Byakuya felt foolish, beaten down, and more than ready to welcome death. But death was something Ichimaru Gin refused to allow him. Nothing remotely dangerous was ever left within the cell and once Byakuya made his intentions clear, Gin made a point of leaving him in restraints, only loosing him to drag him to his feet to walk the edges of the room every so often…or to offer himself or the hollows he brought with him a very twisted type of entertainment.

But the cold he felt now would bring that to an end. He remembered enough of basic anatomy and body processes to recognize that this was the beginning of the end. The torment inflicted on his body had finally broken down his immune system. He didn't know whether the infection was due to injury or illness, only that it would finally bring an end to his suffering. He had never once shed a tear while confined here, but now he shed one of relief. It wouldn't be much longer.

The door clanked open and Byakuya didn't move at all. Some part of him realized that this time things were different, but it mattered very little now that the end was coming. His visitor was one of the Espada. It didn't matter which one. The only names his tired mind registered were Gin, Aizen and Renji. And Gin was apparently the only one who remembered Byakuya. Gin had never allowed hollows in the room alone with him, fearing they might not be able to resist the temptation, that they might kill him too soon. Too soon wasn't soon enough for Byakuya. He was tempted to cry out, because the Espada had left the door open…something else Gin had never done. But his voice was lost to illness and thirst. There wasn't enough left of it for him to groan as the Espada climbed on top of him and thrust into his unprepared body.

With Gin absent, it was easy to remove himself mentally from what was happening. He thought back to his home in the Seireitei, to hot food served at set times, to long walks around the koi pond and down the quiet forest trail…to the sakura tree next to the waterfall, overlooking the clear lake he swam in as a child. It was unusual how clear the images seemed to him now. He could almost feel the intense heat of the sun on his face. The beauty of it was too much to bear.

His body shook violently with illness and restrained emotion, and it was enough to gain the attention of the hollow still lying on top of him. It paused and looked down at him with glinting red eyes before shaking its head in a half-hearted attempt at pity and emptying itself into the depths of the tortured body beneath it. It patted his face with false sympathy as it pulled free of him.

"Don't worry," it said gruffly, "looks like it won't be much longer. Gin will be pissed, but I'm sure he'll find another. It will be hard to find one like you, though…pretty, sweet flesh, nice eyes. I think I'll miss you."

The hollow stared for a moment, then slowly released him from his bindings. It pulled a small dagger from the sheath at its waist and pressed it into Byakuya's hand.

"You've taken enough damage," it said, leaning over to kiss him, "This should help."

A few moments later, the Espada lay in a headless lump on the floor and Kuchiki Byakuya was dragging himself out the open door. He lost track of how long it took to crawl down the length of the corridor, up the twisting stairs, and into the fortress. He made it as far as the black marble entry at the base of the stairs, then the fever and strain overtook him and he sank into the chill darkness.

He wasn't sure how long he drifted before he heard voices beginning to break through.

_Byakuya! I looked everywhere for you. I didn't know where he was keeping you!_

His body was lifted from the cold floor.

_He's nearly gone, Sosuke. I don't know how you expect me to keep him alive. Kami, what they did to him!_

Healing light flared around him and he felt gentle touches on his body.

_I can mend the damage to your body, but you have to want to live. He said that if you live, he's going to send you home. Fight for that._

He felt pain in his arm and his mind drifted away again.

_I'm sorry. I never should have kept you here. I should have killed you or let you go…but I shouldn't have kept you here. I made Gin jealous. I caused this._

He woke suddenly, screaming in pain and tearing the IV from his arm. Blood poured from the wound, staining his skin and assaulting his senses. Strong hands gripped his shoulders and forced him back down.

_I'm barely keeping him alive as it is! I can't even begin to think what will be left of his mind even if he does live, Sosuke._

_I do not care what it takes. Heal him._

Warm hands touched his face with unbearable gentleness.

_Come back. Open your eyes._

Footsteps sounded nearby.

"No! He's…he's coming back!"

_Shh, it's all right. He isn't going to come here. He's in the cellblock. I won't let him out until you've gone._

"I heard his…footsteps."

_That was just the doctor. Shh, sleep, Byakuya. You need to sleep._

"Will you stay?"

_Yes, I won't leave you._

He couldn't open his eyes, but his body felt warm again and he was buried deep in warm blankets, his head resting on soft pillows. He felt the blankets being pulled back and he was lifted and carried for a time. He felt himself being lowered into warm water, strong arms holding him against someone's body. Gentle hands moved over him, slowly washing away the filth, the blood, the pain.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked softly, "Why didn't you let me die?"

Warm lips pressed against his.

_I have to make this right. I'm going to heal you and I'm going to send you home. But you have to focus. You have to come all of the way back._

He was carried again down a long hallway, up the large stairway, to a place that felt familiar. It was not the infirmary. The bed was incredibly soft and comfortable. It was amazingly warm and he felt the warm press of a body close to his. This body was gentle and comforting. It provided a soft voice that kept him from drifting back into madness. It provided hands that traveled his body, not to inflict pain or to take pleasure, but to calm and reassure. And as he drifted on the edges of consciousness, he felt the beating of another heart, a sweet reminder that he wasn't alone…that he hadn't been forgotten.

_Byakuya…_

He heard the voice say the same thing every day…and every day, he reached for the surface…and every day, he felt himself getting closer.

_Byakuya, wake up._

He loved the sound of that voice. It came to him every day, every night. It chased away the terror that still brought him awake screaming when he tried to sleep.

_Byakuya, open your eyes. Look at me._

He reached for the surface again. His eyes flickered softly, then blinked open. Fuzzy shapes slowly resolved into familiar things. A face slowly appeared in front of his.

"Sosuke?" He tried the name in a whisper.

The face so close to his closed the distance and he felt warm lips press against his.

"You're going to be fine, now. Rest. Get stronger."

"Sosuke…where is…he?" Byakuya asked softly.

"Don't worry. He is still in the cellblock. I won't release him…not until I've sent you back to the Seireitei."

"You're…letting me go?"

Aizen smiled gently.

"Yes, Byakuya, I am letting you go. I hope you wouldn't rather that I killed you!"

"Not that I didn't wish for it more than a few times, but I think I would rather live, for now."

"That's good to hear."

"Sosuke," he said, his eyes beginning to close, "There were others…Espada."

"They were careless, Byakuya. They still carried reiatsu traces. I killed them…all that I found."

Byakuya nodded in appreciation.

"But…why keep him alive, then?"

Aizen sighed resignedly.

"I need him…for now. But, Byakuya, the day will come when he is no longer necessary…and because of what he has done to you, I will kill him. I would kill him now if there was any other way…but there is not."

"You do realize that if he crosses my path, I will kill him," Byakuya said quietly.

"I understand…but if you attempt this before his usefulness is done, I will have to stop you. I will not hurt you…but I will stop you."

"I understand."

Aizen's mouth found his again and pleasured it with gentle strokes of a heated tongue. Byakuya sank into the pleasant kisses and his body moved restlessly against Aizen's.

"That needs to wait," Aizen whispered softly, "You are still recovering. But I promise you, Byakuya, before you leave, we will be together one more time. One last time. Sleep. Tomorrow you will start getting back on your feet."

_ _ _

Byakuya moved slowly down the hallway, leaning against the wall for support. He was displeased with how weak his legs were, but he knew that bemoaning the fact wasn't going to improve things. So he clung to the wall and placed one foot calmly in front of the other, slowly making his way forward, climbing to his feet whenever he fell, and promising himself that he would make Ichimaru Gin pay. If his legs had been strong enough, he would already have gone down into the cellblock to kill the slimy snake. Not that Sosuke would have allowed it, but Byakuya was determined that Gin would die for what he had done.

But for now, the weakness in his legs and back, the troubling reminder of the horrendous damage they had done to him, held him back…and kept Gin safe from his wrath.

Byakuya's body trembled from the strain of being pushed too hard and his legs collapsed beneath him. As he fell, he felt strong arms wrap around him and Aizen's face bent close to his.

"You've done enough for now. You need to go back to the bedroom and rest some more. I'll bring you something to eat."

Byakuya nodded wordlessly, his brow furrowed with pain. He started to push himself to his feet again, but was swept off his feet and into Aizen's arms. He dropped his head wearily against Aizen's shoulder and closed his eyes. A moment later, he was lowered down into the soft bed and a warm kiss was planted on his lips.

"I'll be back," Aizen promised.

He turned and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Byakuya leaned back into the pillows and closed his eyes. The walking had been difficult, but if he wanted to get better, to go home, to see Rukia, Renji, and everyone else, he had to let his body heal. He breathed deeply, letting the exhaustion sweep over him, sending him off into a pleasant slumber.

He woke a short time later, only to find that he had somehow been removed from Aizen's room and was now in one of the other rooms…and he was not alone. A bony hand clamped down on his mouth and the sinewy body of a hollow wrapped around his, writhing wantonly. He struggled wildly, but the weakness that still affected his legs and back rendered him helpless. He bit the hand that held his mouth and tried to call for help, but the hollow brought its mouth down on his and choked him into silence with his other uninjured hand.

He twisted his body and a pained scream escaped him as the healing muscles and tendons in his back were pulled taut. He managed to pull free of the hollow and crawled toward the door, calling for the guard that should have been in the hallway. There was no answer and Byakuya had the feeling that the attacking hollow must have killed the guard.

The hollow dropped down heavily onto Byakuya's back, driving an elbow into it and tearing another scream from the shinigami's tormented body. He trapped Byakuya's body beneath his and raked his back with extended claws.

"Hold still, shinigami, I plan to enjoy that sweet flesh of yours before I kill you."

Unable to move his legs or back anymore, Byakuya fell still beneath the hollow, groaning in pain.

"That's better…"

The bony fingers took hold of his hair and pulled his head back. A knife rested against his throat.

"Now, don't make any more noise, or else."

Byakuya saw the door silently opening, then heard the hiss of a flash step. There was a heavy jolt and the hollow on his back grunted in pain, then slumped forward, his blood gushing out and bathing Byakuya in its redness and stench.

Hands reached down and pulled him free of the wreckage, and Byakuya found himself staring into Aizen Sosuke's panicked eyes.

"Did he hurt you, Byakuya?" Aizen asked in a choked voice.

Byakuya clung tightly to the arms that held him.

"He just…just hurt my back. I'll be all right," Byakuya managed.

Aizen quickly bared him to the waist and focused healing energy on the angry red streaks that ran deeply down the length of his back. Byakuya sat quietly as he worked, trying not to choke on the stench of the blood and forcing himself not to think about what had just happened. He had come back in time. He had stopped it.

After his back was sufficiently healed, Byakuya felt himself being lifted again and Aizen carried him down once more, to the bathing room. He undressed Byakuya, then himself, then carried Byakuya into the warm depths and carefully washed the blood away. He held Byakuya gently, gazing calmly down into the beautiful dark eyes. Byakuya stared back, hoping that he wouldn't voice what was written plainly in those brown eyes.

"Byakuya," Aizen said softly, shattering the shinigami's fragile hopes, "It is not safe for you to stay here any longer. You must be taken out of Hueco Mundo."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Long Kiss Good-Bye**

**(Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long for this, but these two needed a good, hot time together before sending Byakuya home. I hope you find it worth the wait! Enjoy, and please review. I'm already hard at work on the beginning of a sequel. These two make an awesome couple!)**

Byakuya rested warmly against Aizen Sosuke's shoulder in the heated shallows behind the waterfall in the bathing room. Aizen's palm slid slowly down the length of his back, sending healing energy into the noble's recovering body. Byakuya was regaining his strength quickly, but Aizen knew that to hold him in the fortress any longer would invite disaster. Byakuya had clearly stated his intent to kill Ichimaru Gin…and Aizen couldn't allow that. Not yet.

In addition to that, several attempts had already been made on the noble's life. There was resentment burning against him among the Espada. They knew he was the reason why more than a few had suddenly died. It was just punishment for their attacks on the noble, but he was, after all, an enemy.

After leaving Las Noches, Byakuya would stand in battle against him. And the noble would fight him without reservation, just as he would fight with all of his ability. In the end, one might kill the other. That was simply the unyielding truth of things. But for this short time, for this departure from reality, the two took tremendous comfort in each other's warmth, in the touching of skin against skin, in the meeting of their eyes and in the pleasant collisions of lips and tongues.

Byakuya was still untamed, Aizen thought…untamed, unbowed and not intimidated at all by his presence or by his power. The noble was dangerous, because unlike the others, he was with Aizen this way of his own free will now. He might have pressured the noble into taking the first steps, but Byakuya took them eagerly now, plunging into the depths of Aizen Sosuke's mouth, attacking it with feverish passion. His hips thrust heavily forward, heedless of the strain this put on the muscles and tendons of his healing back. The noble's thick arousal slid up and down the length of his, sending pulses of excitement through his body and making him moan hungrily into Byakuya's opened mouth. He gripped the noble's hips tightly, coaxing them into harder and faster movements until the noble's body shook with the strain of holding back.

His mouth broke away from Aizen's and slid lingeringly down the side of his face, capturing and earlobe and teasing it with his teeth, then stroking the area beneath it with a hard, probing tongue until he could feel Aizen panting softly with delight and the body beneath his moved restlessly against him. He bit down hungrily on the exposed skin of Aizen's throat and sucked deeply. Aizen moaned in approval, then turned and overthrew the noble, sending his body down into the hot water with a splash.

He leaned forward and kissed one soft eyelid, then the other, before ravishing the perfect mouth and the slender pale throat beneath it. His lips blazed a trail of seething kisses down the noble's collarbone before falling on the muscular chest, capturing a proud erect nipple and stroking it eagerly, then moving on to offer the other the same sensuous treatment. Byakuya's hips ground upward into his, his thighs parting and his powerful legs wrapping tightly around the man above him.

Aizen's mouth traveled slowly down the length of the noble's abdomen, and he felt the muscles flex softly beneath his roving lips. His tongue dipped into Byakuya's navel, teasing it lightly, then plunging in, stroking and leaving the noble panting. He ran his tongue lightly down from the navel to the weeping head of Byakuya's swollen erection. He teased the head very lightly with his tongue, earning him a wanton moan from the restless noble.

Wrapping a hand warmly around the shaft, Aizen dipped his face beneath the surface of the water and gently tasted the soft skin of the noble's sac, taking each side into his mouth by turn and stroking them with a softened and eager tongue. His hand moved slowly up and down the shaft and Byakuya's hips pushed upward hungrily.

He pushed Byakuya upward and out of the water, onto the towels that lay on the grass at the water's edge. Moving back down between his thighs, he ran his tongue languidly up the long hot shaft, then treated the needy head to a flurry of light strokes that left Byakuya panting, moaning, and flushed. His mouth closed around the head and he sank down onto its length, stroking heavily with his tongue and sucking deeply as he pulled away. As he continued to move slowly up and down the shaft, he reached up and slipped his fingers into Byakuya's mouth, stroking the noble's tongue gently as it coated the fingers with saliva. Still pleasuring the noble's throbbing cock, he entered Byakuya with one finger, sliding it in and out. He ran his teeth up the shaft and added a second finger as the noble moaned and panted out something Aizen couldn't understand, but that registered sharply in his loins. Byakuya was nearly incoherent with pleasure already, but this was taken to a whole new level as Aizen sucked hard on his cock, thrust a third finger inside him and stroked his sac with his free hand. He cried out sharply and came into Aizen's waiting mouth. His cock pulsed heavily again and again and Aizen was stricken with how beautiful Byakuya was with his head thrown back against the grass, his eyes halfway closed in surrender, his drying black hair cascading outward around him and his bare body stretched out along the towel. He reached down and grabbed his own cock, pressing hard at the base to stop himself from coming at the sight of it.

A few breathless moments later, the noble sat up and crawled forward into Aizen Sosuke's lap, sinking down onto his weeping member and grabbing tightly onto the other's muscular shoulders. Aizen sank back and Byakuya dropped forward onto his hands as his lithe hips moved wantonly up and down the length of Aizen's stiffened cock. Aizen gazed up into the impassioned dark eyes and flushed cheeks, and he sensed he was not going to last much longer. He gripped Byakuya's hips tightly and pulled them down hard as he thrust upward into the noble, his body shuddering and cock pulsing with release.

Byakuya dropped down beside Aizen, resting quietly in his arms as the two caught their breath and drifted back into reality.

"Just how am I supposed to say good-bye to this, Byakuya?" Aizen asked softly, "I have no complaints about Gin, but I honestly never feel this deeply when I'm with him. I wonder what it is that makes you and I so different…that makes me wish this whole thing would end…or that I could go back, and it could never have started at all."

"I thought you wanted to rule the known worlds, Sosuke," Byakuya replied, looking into his eyes, "Are you saying that is no longer what you want?"

"It hardly matters," Aizen said, gazing calmly back at him, "I have taken too many drastic actions, committed too many crimes to go back and change things now."

"Do you regret what you've done?"

Aizen sighed.

"I do not regret my choices. You have to understand, Byakuya. I saw great imbalances in the lives of many people. I just sought to make life better for everyone. Unfortunately, I caused a great deal of damage trying to make things better. Ironic…and it does mean that I can never go back. So I must continue to move forward. And hopefully, I will someday do what I set out to do. I hope that we both survive to see that day, Byakuya."

"As do I."

"Byakuya, I want to make you a promise. The day I achieve what I set out to do, I will call you to my side and I will allow you to kill Ichimaru Gin. I will let you kill him, and then I want you to join me in the spirit king's dimension. I want you to help me make all worlds a better place for all people."

Byakuya nuzzled more firmly into Aizen's embrace.

"And what makes you think that you will do a better job at improving lives than the spirit king?" he asked softly.

"I don't know if I can do a better job of it. I hope to. Someone has to. Byakuya, you of all people should understand. Your wife, Hisana…she should never have been sent to Inuzuri in the first place. She shouldn't have had to struggle so greatly just to survive. What kind of king would allow that kind of struggle to exist alongside the prosperous realm of the Seireitei?"

"So you view yourself as someone out to liberate people from poverty? Hard life? Those are good aims, Sosuke. I think where you and I part is on the means you took to go after those goals. Many lives were destroyed in the execution of your plans."

"I can't deny that," Aizen admitted, "and that is where you and I become opponents…enemies."

"Except for right now…today…this moment," Byakuya said softly.

"Yes," Aizen whispered, "except for that."

He turned and brought his mouth down on the noble's, thrusting his tongue deeply into Byakuya's mouth, enjoying the heat of the tongue that curled gently around his. They remained there beside the water, exchanging slow, deep kisses as the water dried on their skin.

After a time, they returned to the water and stood underneath the cascading falls enjoying the warm splashing of the water over their heads, through their hair, and down the lengths of their strong backs. Aizen spread soap onto Byakuya's pale skin, rubbing it into a thick lather, then kissing the noble over and over as he moved underneath the waterfall to wash the soap away. He gently massaged shampoo into the long strands of raven black hair and found his member hardening beneath the water, just from watching as the noble washed the lather away and shook the water out with a few solid shakes of his head.

Byakuya moved closer to him, offering his body the same loving treatment he had just given the noble's. When they were finished bathing, they stood for several long moments, kissing and exchanging pleasant touches beneath the falling water.

"Come, Byakuya," Aizen said finally, "we should have something to eat…and then…"

He stopped speaking.

They both understood what this night truly was.

Byakuya followed him quietly out of the bathing room. As he turned back to switch off the lights, Aizen thought it looked much lonelier…much emptier without Byakuya there. Byakuya's hand touched his shoulder and Aizen turned. The look in the noble's dark eyes warmed him and chased away the threat of melancholy. They couldn't allow that to interfere. They had to make the most of the time they had.

They walked back down the long hallway, past the training rooms. Byakuya leaned more lightly against him now, his legs much more able to carry his weight. Aizen made a mental note to increase the number of guards around Ichimaru Gin in the cellblock. They passed the kitchen and moved into the dining room, where they sat side by side, half turned so that they could talk as they ate.

But the words exchanged were not nearly as important as the meeting of eyes, the touching of hands and the sharing of food. Aizen stared rapt as Byakuya leaned forward and gently accepted a soft, ripe strawberry from his fingertips. He bit into the fruit, then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Aizen's, slipping half of the strawberry into the other's waiting mouth. They crushed the fruit in their mouths and swallowed, then kissed deeply, sharing the sweet remains of fruit and juice, then washing it down with a splash of champagne. Aizen felt warmed to the core, filled with new life and wondering how he would ever find the strength to let go now. His heart was growing heavier by the moment. Byakuya gazed into the solemn brown eyes and read the emotion.

"What is it?" he asked softly, "You're not having regrets?"

"Not about capturing you…or about holding you here…or even about how close you came to dying. I'm selfish, Byakuya. I hate thinking about how quiet this place will be when you've gone…how much emptier it will be."

"Well," said the noble quietly, "I can only think of one thing to do then. I will simply have to busy your mind with other things…so that you will not have time to fall into melancholy."

He leaned toward Aizen and gently loosened his clothing, then took a mouthful of champagne and dipped forward again, slowly wrapping his mouth around Aizen's thickening arousal, chilling it deliciously with the champagne, then sucking until the liquid was gone. His head rose and he filled his mouth again, then lowered himself, again taking Aizen's member into his mouth and sucking deeply until the last of the champagne was swallowed. Aizen moaned and sank back in his chair as Byakuya lowered himself to the floor between his lover's knees and continued to gently pleasure him. He couldn't help but thrust into that hot, willing mouth again and again until his body shook and he released with a heavy moaning sigh. Byakuya sucked deeply and swallowed, then slowly licked away the last bits of wetness from his sated cock. He looked up into Aizen's dark, satisfied eyes and graced him with the smallest of smiles. Aizen nearly came again.

He placed a warm hand on the noble's cheek and tugged gently, raising him and coaxing Byakuya onto his lap. Byakuya sat with his legs wrapped around Aizen and his own arousal hard and throbbing between them. Their mouths met in several rough, needy kisses, then he pushed Byakuya from his lap and loosened his hakama, letting it fall to the floor.

Pushing their plates away, Byakuya sat on the edge of the table. Aizen leaned forward and gently brought his lips to the noble's hardened cock. He kissed his way up and down the shaft, then stroked the sac as he wrapped his mouth around the noble's thick member and moved slowly up and down. Byakuya moaned in pleasure and leaned back, resting the bulk of his weight on his hands. He brought his feet up to rest on the edges of the chair on either side of Aizen, spreading his thighs and letting his head fall back. Once again, Aizen was taken with his beauty. He felt the warmth of the blood rushing back into his member and slowly stood, still leaning over the noble and pleasuring him with his mouth, but reaching down to stroke his own cock until it was hard and needy again. He pushed Byakuya back on the table and moved forward, climbing on top of the noble and slowly lowering himself onto Byakuya's erection, straightening and then fastening his mouth tightly on the noble's and beginning a slow thrusting motion with his hips. Byakuya bit down on his mouth hungrily, his hips bucking up against Aizen's with each delicious thrust. Aizen caught his breath sharply as the noble's cock penetrated him deeply, striking a place inside that left him feeling breathless and out of control. He moaned into Byakuya's hot mouth and his body trembled as he came between them. Byakuya thrust upward, burying himself deep inside his lover and releasing with a deep, passionate gasp of pleasure.

He fell back and stretched out on the table, his black hair spilling out around his head. Aizen dropped down onto his chest and claimed his mouth eagerly, thrusting his tongue deep inside and stroking every inch of that sweet, treasured place. His heart was aching fiercely now, knowing how little time they had left to them. But he couldn't keep Byakuya in Las Noches anymore. He couldn't.

He was suddenly torn out of his thoughts as something crashed to the floor nearby. Aizen's head turned and he encountered the very amusing sight of a very surprised servant, staring and blushing furiously.

"I…I'm s-sorry, L-Lord Aizen! S-so s-sorry! I'll just…clean that up and be back with more dessert, sir!"

"That's all right," Aizen laughed softly.

He leaned down and kissed Byakuya again.

"As you can see, I've already had my dessert. That will be all, thank you."

The servant mumbled something incoherent and disappeared from the room.

Aizen Sosuke looked down into Byakuya's dark eyes.

"Perhaps we should move this to the bedroom…where it belongs."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Scattered Petals**

Aizen Sosuke woke to a sight both beautiful and heartbreaking. He had seen Byakuya asleep before…asleep, unconscious, and half-dead. But when he woke, he found the noble deeply asleep and stretched warmly along his body. His face was turned toward Aizen, the usually stoic features relaxed, his lips almost upturned. Aizen had never realized how long his eyelashes were, or how his pale skin seemed to glow from within in the darkness of early morning. He loved seeing the usually perfectly combed lengths of hair tumbled and wild around his face and shoulders. As many times as he had taken that slender, powerful body the night before, he found himself yearning for it again. He ran a hand down the length of Byakuya's back and brought it to rest on his nicely rounded posterior. A dark eye opened and observed him sleepily.

"Is it time, Sosuke?" he asked in a voice that barely broke the silence.

He indulged in the depths of the noble's mouth for several long minutes before pulling his mouth free to answer.

"It is early still, Byakuya. There is time, I think, for us to give each other a final farewell."

Byakuya shifted, bringing his body up to rest on top of Aizen's and pressing the lengths of their slowly waking arousals against each other. He met his lover's mouth in a long deep kiss that began gently, but grew in its power, its forcefulness until both were left weak for breath. The long graceful fingers slid down the sides of Aizen's face and into his hair, curling and tightening as Byakuya broke away from his mouth and burrowed into his throat, teasing it with wet strokes of his tongue and sensuous nips with his lips and teeth. His hips ground deeply into Aizen's, the heavy contact slowly bringing their aching members back to life. Aizen ran his hands slowly down the long muscular back and took hold of the noble's writhing buttocks, pulling them in more deeply, increasing the contact and eliciting a hungry moan from Byakuya.

"I have to tell you," Aizen whispered, "I have to say it before you leave, Byakuya. I've never felt anything as perfect as the feel of your body making love with mine. I wonder if I'll ever know this kind of perfection again."

Byakuya raised his body up and straddled Aizen, gazing down at him with calm acceptance.

"I do not know when or if we will meet this way again, Sosuke. But I like to believe that we will," Byakuya replied, leaning down for another kiss.

"So we'll leave this to fate?" Aizen queried, "We'll let go and let fate take us where it will?"

Byakuya sighed.

"Sosuke, you know that when I return, I will be examined. Captain Unohana certainly knows the difference between the effects of love and violence. She will know that I was indulged in both here. I will be carefully watched. Even if she interprets what I've done as a case of captor and captive binding, it won't change the fact that they will suspect me of turning traitor. I cannot risk coming to you…nor can you risk entering the Seireitei."

Aizen nodded in resignation.

"I know. I am all too aware of how closely you will be watched. But given time, they will find other concerns. When such a time arrives, will you come to me?" he asked, placing a hand on the noble's cheek.

Byakuya took hold of the hand that touched his face and brought it to his lips.

"Let us leave it this way. If you succeed in overthrowing the spirit king and the Gotei 13 comes under your control, I will, if you still wish it, join you in the spirit dimension."

Aizen smiled.

"And what if I fail in that? Will I ever see you again, Byakuya?"

The noble nodded.

"Should you be killed in battle, I will visit your grave in remembrance."

"And if I am captured?" Aizen asked, chuckling softly.

"If you are ever captured and brought to the Seireitei, I will come to your trial. I will come to you the night before your execution and I will make love with you one last time. When the time comes for your execution, I will go to the Sokyoku with you and I will watch as you die…only so you can look down and find loving eyes among your enemies, someone who will miss you when you are gone."

"I wonder," Aizen said, stroking Byakuya's cheek, "if I should be offended that you wouldn't try to release me."

Byakuya yielded a small smile.

"Despite my penchant for breaking the rules and sleeping with the enemy, I do still defend the laws and practices of the current monarch. If you become that monarch, you will make the rules, Sosuke. I just hope you learn to be wiser in your choices. Some of yours have been shocking."

Aizen sighed.

"I imagine time will tell on that count, Byakuya. But let's leave all that for now. Be with me. Too soon, your rescuers will breach this fortress's defenses. Before that happens, I want to bury myself in you and forget everything else…just one more time."

Byakuya bowed his head and let his eyes close.

"I want this as well."

"Why?" Aizen asked quietly, "As much as I've spoken my reasons, you have kept yours concealed…only ever saying that you could not resist. So tell me now, why do you want this?"

Byakuya fastened his eyes on Aizen's and leaned down to kiss him again. His lips pressed softly to the other's and the words, when they came, were delivered directly to Aizen's deeply protected heart.

"I wanted you for the same reason that I gaze at the moon every night. I was enchanted by your unique beauty…your inner passion…and your unobtainable status. I was lured to you and I resisted you with all of my strength, but when that strength was gone and I was forced to yield, you did not devour me, as I had expected you would. You treasured me…and I was forced to admit…I was captured…and at long last, conquered. That is why."

"But you will willingly leave me now?" Aizen asked softly, "Without a second thought, Byakuya?"

Byakuya's head bowed and his lips brushed Aizen Sosuke's tenderly again.

"You and I both know why I must leave Hueco Mundo. Even if not for the ire of the hollows and our differences over the fate of Ichimaru Gin, I will not soil my family name by being branded a traitor. It is simply something I cannot do, Sosuke. We must save this for another time and place. We must be thankful for that it existed, even if briefly, and we must let go."

"Yes," Aizen agreed softly, "We must let go."

He reached up with open hands and curved them around the glowing dawn-lit face, bringing the noble's pretty mouth down to fasten on his. He kept his eyes open and locked on Byakuya's. The dark gray eyes gazed into his and Aizen Sosuke found in their calm depths the deep traces of affection and the beginnings of regret. He treasured this small betrayal of Byakuya's emotions for the precious gift it was, kissing the soft brow over each eye, then sinking back into the warm, sweet mouth that sought his in silent desperation. He wouldn't say the words aloud. Instead, he released them in soft offerings of lips, tongue and fingertips. But Aizen Sosuke not only understood, he returned the honest sentiments in calm return touches.

The noble thrust his hips into Aizen's, grinding against his swiftly hardening member, teasing his lover's throat with soft brushes of lips and tongue, light touches of breath. Aizen Sosuke held on tightly to the noble's riled hips, encouraging them in their path, guiding them more and more deeply into his, until Byakuya moaned loudly and pulled his body away. He straightened above Aizen, lowering himself onto his lover's inflamed arousal, his dark eyes gleaming and wanting.

His hands braced against Aizen's muscular chest, Byakuya rose and fell on the swollen member, his head dropped low, the wild strands of raven hair obscuring the lines of his deeply affected expression. Aizen drank in the delicious sight of the noble, boundaries forgotten, his normally stoic body strained against Aizen's in full rebellion, the deeply restrained inner spirit he kept so carefully hidden, suddenly unleashed.

Aizen bucked his hips upward into the noble's, striking the bundle of nerves deep inside him. Byakuya's head came up sharply, his eyes widened and his black hair swept back to reveal a shocked and feral gaze. He gave a hard cry of pleasure and released onto Aizen's chest and stomach, his fingers digging into Aizen's flesh, his body shuddering and threatening to collapse onto the body stretched out and writhing beneath him. His lover thrust upward one last time, emptying himself deep inside the noble, finally claiming the last of Byakuya's strength. His arms gave way and he dropped down onto Aizen Sosuke's body, senseless with pleasure and exhaustion. Aizen caught him as he fell, delighting his mouth with kisses and calming his shaking form with feather light touches and strokes. Slowly, the trembling ceased and he fell into a troubled slumber, his lips heedlessly releasing what, in his right mind, Kuchiki Byakuya would never say aloud.

"Sosuke…Sosuke…aishiter…"

Warm fingers touched his lips, stopping his words.

"Do not say that," Aizen whispered softly, "If you tell me that you love me…I won't be able to let you go. Please…stop, Byakuya. You can't say those words to me, nor can I say them to you…no matter how much we feel them…no matter how true they are."

The noble's words faded into incoherency and he drifted more deeply into sleep. Aizen Sosuke gazed down at him worriedly. The time for his leaving was nearly upon them and the noble's considerable resolve was beginning to strain under the weight of their passion. But he didn't want to wake Byakuya. He didn't want to watch him go.

And yet it had to be done.

He didn't fall asleep again, but lay calmly holding Byakuya in his arms and watching the sky brighten. Outside, the crescent moon was disappearing into the light of day.

_ _ _

Byakuya stood near the window, dressed in just his hakama, loathe to finish preparing for the moment of his leaving. As much as it was his duty to leave Las Noches, to return to the Gotei 13, his heart rebelled against the idea, warring with the calm reasoning he had used to cement his resolve.

It was ironic, he thought, that he still remembered when all he had wanted was to leave, to return to the Seireitei, to Rukia, to Abarai Renji, to the home he knew and loved. But there was love here…even in so dead a place as this. It would hurt him to leave that behind.

_Why does this bother me now? Before, I might have felt the stirrings, but my heart did not rage against the very thought of leaving him. But I simply must go now. I do not belong here. I do not belong to him. How do I do this? How do I let go when my heart holds me frozen?_

"Byakuya," Aizen said quietly, "all is in place."

He approached the noble, who still stood half-dressed and staring out to where his rescuers lay concealed. Aizen slipped the top of his shihakushou into place and fastened the tie at the waist. He took hold of the haori that rested on the peg on the wall where it had been since Byakuya's arrival and wrapped it around his decidedly more slender frame. He picked up the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu and gently wound it into place around his elegant throat. Byakuya swallowed hard as he lifted the kenseiken and fastened it in place. Finally, Aizen Sosuke reached down to his own hip and removed Senbonzakura. He placed it gently in Byakuya's waiting hands and passed his hands over the katana and Kuchiki Byakuya's wrists, releasing both Byakuya and Sanbonzakura from the seal on their powers.

"You are as beautiful as ever, Byakuya," Aizen Sosuke observed in a soft voice, "I always admired your beauty."

Byakuya stood, quietly staring back at him.

"I will always remember yours," Byakuya whispered back.

Aizen stepped in close, wrapping his arms around Byakuya and indulging in a long, last kiss. He then released the noble and stood ready.

"Whenever you are ready then," he said softly.

In front of him, Byakuya's spiritual pressure began to resonate, and his body began to glow white with his power. He stood for a moment, bathed in the white light and looking to Aizen Sosuke like what the people of the living world referred to as an angel.

Aizen smiled warmly at him.

Byakuya turned toward the window and gathered his power.

"Hado #33, Soukatsui!"

His eyes flared blue for a moment as the kidou power rose up inside him, then was released from his hands and soared across the room. It struck the window and blasted it away. Byakuya stole a final look back at Aizen Sosuke, then flash stepped through as alarms began to sound all around.

He could sense the closeness of the rescue force, of his fukutaichou, of Rukia. It resonated in his heart, reminding him of all he had missed while being held in Hueco Mundo. Despite what he felt for Aizen, he was glad he would be going home.

As he burst out the window and onto the roof of the next building, he sensed Aizen's flash step and turned with practiced ease to meet Kyoka Suigetsu as it slashed at him. Cries were sounding in the fortress now, and where the soul reapers were rushing out of hiding and dashing across the distance between them, hurrying to offer him aid in his escape.

Aizen Sosuke's eyes held his as they slashed at each other, flash stepped and slashed again. They moved over the top of the building and to its edge, where Byakuya turned and again engaged him in a clash of blades and kidou.

Byakuya heard the screech of the skeletal snake rising up behind him and knew that the time had come for him to break free. The skeletal snake rose and turned toward him, screeching with power as it closed the distance between them. In moments, Renji's Ban Kai would close around him and sweep him back over the sand, into the arms of his rescuers.

His eyes found Sosuke's and locked on them as their swords crashed together, slashed and broke free. He locked himself against Aizen as the skeletal snake drew close. He felt the moment of escape reach him. Then…the unthinkable happened.

As Kuchiki Byakuya stood on the brink of rescue, he turned toward his rescuer, the skeletal snake that swept down to gather him up. As he started to flash step toward it…Kuchiki Byakuya faltered. In a moment of horrendous weakness, his body turned back toward Aizen, his eyes locked, his expression one of agony. Aizen stared in dismay, reading the disaster that was about to happen.

He would lose everything, Aizen reminded himself…his family, his home, his friends, perhaps even his life. With only a split second to react, Aizen Sosuke slashed at the noble, the strike tearing across his chest and sending a blood spray outward. Their eyes still locked, Byakuya's went dark with registers of deep shock, of pain…then of gratitude. He staggered back, teetering madly on the edge of the roof. It took every bit of restraint Aizen had to stand calmly and watch the noble begin the long fall to the ground. As he fell, Byakuya gazed back at Aizen and mouthed a single phrase. It slashed Aizen Sosuke more solidly than a zanpakuto ever could.

_Sosuke…aishiteru yo…_

Then the noble was falling, plummeting from the roof toward the ground. The skeletal snake soared downward, taking hold of Byakuya and winging back to Abarai Renji.

"Byakuya," Aizen said softly, "aishiteru yo."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Truth Among the Lies**

_What happened? Why did everything go so dark around me? Why have I become so cold?_

"Taichou?" Renji's voice broke softly through the darkness, "Taichou, you are safe now."

_I was standing on the roof, looking back at him. Kami! What was I thinking, giving myself away like that?_

"Taichou, you're shaking. I'll get you another blanket."

Warm hands wrapped another blanket around him. It should have made some kind of difference, but Kuchiki Byakuya still felt the cold inside, far inside where his heart lay frozen.

_I was so stupid! What was I thinking, turning back like that? I left him with no choice but to attack._

He felt Renji's hand lift his head and warm tea was brought to his lips. He drank deeply, his eyes closed, his body relaxed against his fukutaichou's. He slowly opened his eyes. Fuzzy shapes floated around him. He squinted and blinked, watching as they slowly came back into focus. Renji's brown eyes were looking down at him with deep concern. He marveled that things had changed to where this man, one who had once hated him had now come to be so protective…so comforting.

"That bastard could have killed you," he said, bringing a cool cloth to Byakuya's forehead, "We were damned lucky we had Orihime here."

_I was so spellbound that I didn't even attempt to defend myself. I let him cut me. It must have been awful for him…_

"Kuchiki Taichou," said Hanatorou, leaning over him, "we are ready to leave for the Seireitei. Drink this. It will help you sleep. When you wake again, we will be home."

Byakuya turned his head to look back at the fortress one last time. He could still see the shattered window and broken out wall of Aizen Sosuke's bedroom. He could see the outline of the man who stood gazing through the opening.

"Sosuke…" he whispered, not daring to say the name with any volume, for fear of what his voice might betray.

He didn't realize that Renji was close enough to hear, that as the name reached him, he froze for a moment, staring down at his taichou in surprise…then blinked in sudden awareness. He brought the cool cloth to Byakuya's forehead again and leaned close.

"Don't say anymore, Taichou. Try to sleep. We'll be home again soon and you can put this all behind you."

Byakuya looked up into his fukutaichou's eyes for a moment and something unspoken passed between the two. He took the sleeping draught from Hanatorou and drank it. Renji held his gaze until the medication took effect and his eyes blinked slowly several times, then closed. Renji turned to the others who waited nearby.

"Come on," he said, standing, "Mission accomplished. Let's take him home."

_ _ _

"Kuchiki Taichou," Unohana Taichou said, smiling, "I am happy to report that although the injuries to your back, legs and chest will require a short respite from duty, you will make a full recovery. I had planned for you to spend a few more nights in the healing center, but Rukia assured me that you have a competent staff to attend you and your fukutaichou has insisted that you prefer not to spend unnecessary time in the healing center."

"Abarai Renji is correct. I would rather be at home, if that is possible."

"I do plan to release you today," she told him, "but first, you and I must speak about your post-confinement assessment. I have several questions."

Byakuya sighed.

"Very well, then. Ask," he said quietly.

"First…although I found signs of significant assault and forced intimacy, I found that there were also signs that your wounds did receive eventual treatment…that there were signs you had been through physical therapy in your recovery, and that there were also signs of consensual intimacy that occurred close to the time of your escape."

"And?"

"And I have to make sense of those findings. In determining your fitness for duty, I must rule out conditions that would interfere with the commission of your duties," she explained.

"What is it that you want to know?" he asked.

"I want to know who was responsible for torturing and sexually assaulting you…when those situations ended…who helped you to recover…and with whom you were intimate."

Byakuya nodded. He had expected this.

"I received some battle injuries during my capture. I was healed, but to prevent me from escaping, Aizen Sosuke ordered my spirit energy sealed away and also sealed my zanpakutou. As an additional precaution, he removed much of my memory. He attempted to convince me that he did not know my identity and also to compel me to remain in Hueco Mundo and not to seek knowledge of my identity. I was unable to trust him and I attempted to escape. I was injured in being recaptured, then taken to the cellblock and subjected to punishment at the hands of Ichimaru Gin."

"But this was on Aizen Sosuke's order?" asked Unohana.

"Yes. I was restrained and subjected to attacks with whips, normal and bladed…and Gin used his eyes to transfix me while attacking with his zanpakutou's power. While I was being subjected to this, Gin noticed Aizen Sosuke's attitude toward me changing. He no longer wished to see me in pain."

"Is this when he convinced you to engage in intimacy with him?" she asked.

Byakuya sighed and ran his hands over his face.

"Byakuya, I have a theory about what might have happened. I think you might have been forced into relations with Aizen Sosuke, at least at first. From what you said about Ichimaru Gin, I imagine that made him jealous. I think he and others are responsible for the heavy injuries to your back and legs, for the forced intimacy. I think that, at some point Aizen Sosuke gave you an ultimatum. He probably made you choose between remaining in the situation you were in or becoming his lover…such a thing would absolve you of responsibility in this. So, I must ask you, is this how it was?"

_I cannot tell her. It would undo everything he did to protect me._

"Yes," he said softly, "I was merely attempting to remain alive and well enough to eventually escape."

There were no words that could describe how much he hated himself for bastardizing what had really happened between them, but neither could he admit to it. It wasn't just his place as taichou he would lose, but also his status as clan leader…perhaps even as a member of the noble house. And branded as Aizen Sosuke's paramour, the questioning wouldn't simply happen here with Unohana Taichou. He would be questioned by the stealth force. He would be placed under house arrest and would likely require guards for his protection. In addition, the loss of his noble status would result in the forfeit of his property and holdings. He would be left with nothing…and no way to leave the Seireitei. And even if he found a way out of the Seireitei, he couldn't return to Aizen Sosuke anyway. Sosuke was not in a position to shelter him.

_What else am I supposed to do? I have no choices left._

"Kuchiki Taichou, are you all right?"

He looked up at Unohana Taichou questioningly.

"I have spent several weeks in Hueco Mundo being beaten and raped repeatedly. How would anyone be, Unohana Taichou?" he asked softly.

She smiled supportively.

"Anyone else would have crumbled under the weight of it, I imagine," she said sweetly, "I am going give you names of several competent therapists to work with you on readjusting to normal life…"

"Unohana Taichou," he interjected quietly, "If there is one thing my life has never been, it is normal. The clan has its share of therapists. I actually have one who will be meeting me at the Kuchiki home. For reasons of privacy, the clan leader must have clan approval of any such therapist. I assure you, I will receive competent treatment. Arigato…for your concern."

"Well then," she said, standing, "You may pick up copies of your release forms at the front desk. Actually, I think Renji has already obtained them for you. He is waiting out in the lobby."

"Renji?" he queried softly, "Why?"

Unohana's smile widened.

"He is your fukutaichou…perhaps because of that," she offered.

Byakuya rose and left the examination room. He made his way down the hallway and into the lobby. As Unohana had said, Renji was waiting near the front desk with his discharge papers in hand. He looked up and smiled as Byakuya approached.

"Ready to go home, Taichou?" he asked.

"More than ready, Abarai fukutaichou, but you needn't concern yourself. I am quite capable of finding my way home. And besides, I am unable to perform my duties as taichou for at least a week. It is your duty to see to the running of our squad."

Renji nodded.

"All of the paperwork is up to date and the third and fourth seat have been trained to conduct the training exercises and see to living world deployments. All important paperwork will be relayed to us at the Kuchiki Manor."

Byakuya furrowed his brow.

"Us?"

"Hai, Taichou."

Now Byakuya frowned.

"I don't recall asking you to join me at the manor, fukutaichou," he said sternly.

Renji leaned closer and lowered his voice.

"It was either me or stealth force, Taichou. I thought you would rather it be me. If not, I could contact Captain Soi Fon," he offered.

Byakuya shook his head firmly.

"No…they are far too poorly mannered for my household…although I don't know if I enjoy the idea of being subjected to espionage at the hands of my own fukutaichou," he commented unhappily.

Renji's eyes took on a hurt look.

"Taichou," he said quietly, "I was hoping that my presence would be more welcome than those others. I do want to help."

Byakuya stopped and turned to face Renji.

"Why?" he asked confrontationally, "What in kami's name makes you think you could begin to understand what happened to me in Hueco Mundo?"

"Taichou," Renji said softly, "I observed you for years. I think I can interpret your every move, every shift of your body, every change in your tone. And I know what I saw and heard in Hueco Mundo after we retrieved you."

Byakuya sighed defeatedly.

"Then why do this? Why not simply report what you know and assume my position as Taichou right now? You could certainly undo me if you wished to, Abarai fukutaichou. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Renji's expression shifted from hurt to something more akin to anger.

"At one time, maybe," he said in a low voice, "but why don't you give it some thought, Taichou? I'm sure you can figure this out. I fought nearly to the death with you for Rukia's sake. I nearly died protecting her…and then I watched you step in and do what I couldn't. That made me realize something. She actually gained something when you adopted her into your family. Once you decided to protect her, she was safer with you than anyone. If anything happens to you, she will lose that protection."

"So you protect me on her behalf," Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes, "Abarai, don't waste my time. I don't need you acting the part of the loyal fukutaichou just to keep her from suffering when I take the fall. I'll mind my step and I will land on my feet. I didn't need you to get where I am and I don't need you to get me out of this. Go back to the division and do your job. Don't trifle yourself with me."

He started to walk away and found himself standing almost nose to nose with a very furious looking Abarai Renji.

"What do you want, Abarai? I told you…"

"I heard!" Renji snapped, "And now you are going to hear me. I'm not just doing this for Rukia…but my reasons happen to be private and you are not in a fit state to hear them. When you are, I will tell you…and not before! In the meantime, I refuse to stand by and let you fuck up your life and hers. I am going home with you…end of story! Don't bother asking me why. Just turn around and start walking…and shut up. Every time you open your mouth lately, you threaten to fuck up things for all of us!"

Byakuya stood staring in disbelief. Abarai had never dared to speak to him in such a way. He should have been furious. But no emotions would register…none. He simply stood staring into the angry brown eyes and wishing once again that Aizen Sosuke had driven his katana through his heart. That would have protected him, too. And he wouldn't have lost anything more than his insignificant life. His eyes drifted closed and he stood, quietly gathering himself. When his eyes opened again, Renji had turned away and was starting again in the direction of the manor. Sighing resignedly, he moved to follow.

_ _ _

Byakuya watched Renji and Rukia talking softly in the garden patio. They had been there ever since he had returned home, their eyes occasionally straying to his closed patio doors. He didn't need to hear their words to understand. Renji knew. Byakuya had known he was suspicious, but didn't realize how certain he was in his suspicions. He wouldn't give Byakuya away, but it hardly mattered. The tenuous trust that had been building between them since he was injured saving Rukia was shattered. Renji could be more understanding than most…but sleeping with the man who had used Rukia for his evil plan was not something he could ask of Renji.

For the first time since giving in to Aizen Sosuke's advances, Byakuya really thought about that. The only reason he had given in originally was because he had no memory of Aizen's misdeeds, and by the time he did remember, he had already fallen. But even knowing didn't change the way he felt. He gazed out at Rukia, his heart aching. Even if someone told her, even if he admitted it to her, Rukia wouldn't hate him for it. She would find a way to forgive him. But Abarai Renji was a different story. If he knew the details of what Byakuya had done, he would probably feel honor bound to kill his taichou. Byakuya could not comprehend why the thought of that hurt so much.

Some time later, Rukia and Renji bade each other good-night and turned away to go to their rooms. He waited for some time after that…until the grounds were silent and the reiatsu all around felt calm. He slipped silently out the patio door and flash stepped to the gate. He passed through and stepped onto the forest trail, closing the gate behind him. All was still. There was no breeze to carry the sakura petals, so they simply floated down from the branches to the ground below. He walked silently past and on to the top of the waterfall. Quietly, he knelt beneath a sakura tree near the edge and stared up at the moon.

_I wanted you for the same reason that I gaze at the moon every night. I was enchanted by your unique beauty…your inner passion…and your unobtainable status. I was lured to you and I resisted you with all of my strength, but when that strength was gone and I was forced to yield, you did not devour me, as I had expected you would. You treasured me…and I was forced to admit…I was captured…and at long last, conquered. That is why._

How could he have forgotten? How did he put aside everything Aizen Sosuke had done and come to love him? It was selfish…and it was reckless, but it was also honest. And he had never attempted to rewrite their history in his mind. He still hated Aizen's acts of treason. He would kill the man if ordered to do so. He would never turn traitor. But neither could he forget what he had felt when they made love. There was something undeniable that drew them to each other. And no amount of posturing was going to change that. He was in love with Aizen Sosuke…and there was no going back.

Kuchiki Byakuya knelt beneath the moon, shivering with dread and, frighteningly near tears. So intent was he on holding his emotions in check that he didn't sense the one who approached. The other reached him before he could drag himself out of his reverie enough to sense it. A warm hand came to rest on his shoulder and Byakuya froze.

"Taichou," Renji said very quietly, "you and I really need to talk."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Protected**

**(This is the last chapter of this story, but I am working on a sequel. Don't have a title yet, but I have a storyline in mind. I'll have the first chapter up soon. Thanks to all for reading and reviewing. This story wouldn't exist if not for you. Luv, Spunky)**

_I won't say it to him…no matter what. I can't afford to say the words. He might not kill me for them, but every time I say them, I wish he would. Aizen Sosuke betrayed and hurt…even killed so many people. He used Rukia as though she were nothing, then ordered Gin to kill her. He made me forget that, and by the time I regained my senses, it was too late._

"Taichou?" Renji said again.

Byakuya remained silent.

Renji sat down on the ground beside him and Byakuya turned to face him.

"I thought you said that every time I open my mouth, I threaten to fuck up all of our lives. That is what you said, Abarai fukutaichou, is it not?"

"Yeah," Renji said, shifting slightly, "I did say that. Someone had to stop you from doing something stupid. As your fukutaichou, it's my job to watch your back…even when you happen to be your own worst enemy."

"Is that what you call this? Are you watching my back, Renji?" Byakuya asked softly, no anger in the words.

"It's about time, don't you think, Taichou? It is a very painful fact that if I had done that from the start, you and I wouldn't have ended up crossing swords. We would have worked things out before it ever came to that. It is also a fact that if I had refused to leave you behind, that we wouldn't be in this situation right now. I bear responsibility for that, so I need to do what I can to fix this."

Byakuya sighed.

"Abarai, I found it intolerable thinking you would assist me simply because you wanted to protect her and I find it no more reassuring to think you would protect me out of guilt. You did not abandon me…I ordered you to protect the files. I would give the same order even knowing what I know now. It was the correct response to the situation."

"Bullshit…we should have stayed together. We would have been able to escape them," Renji said with certainty.

"Perhaps," Byakuya admitted, "but probably not. Renji…this is not your fault. You did everything you should have. You even came back for me. You brought me home in one piece…and you held me together when you realized I was coming apart. I won't question any longer why you did that. I appreciate it. But now I am fine. I will get past this."

"Will you, Taichou?" Renji asked, genuine concern in his voice, "because that is not how I read this. That is not what I see when I look at you. I don't see someone moving beyond the situation. I see someone on the brink of going off the deep end. And I can't let that happen. Don't worry about my reasons for doing what I'm doing. You need to focus on getting yourself under some kind of control. We left Hueco Mundo and everything there behind. If you had thought that that wasn't the right thing to do…If you really thought staying was any kind of option, we never would have reached you. You came back for a reason, Taichou."

"Abarai," Byakuya said, his voice tinged with uncertainty, "you make it sound as though I made the decision…as though it was in my power to simply walk away from that place."

"Wasn't it?" Renji asked, an edge to his voice, "Taichou…I know you. I know your every move. I watched your sword battle. You weren't trying to kill him and he wasn't serious about hurting you. And at the last moment…you turned away from rescue…you hesitated and he cut you. I think he did that to protect you. Because if you turned back from rescue, you would be branded a traitor. For some reason, you had to leave, even though you didn't want to."

Byakuya held perfectly still. He dared not move.

"What happened to you, Taichou? How did you go from a taichou protecting information to one lover protecting another?"

Byakuya caught his breath sharply and his face paled.

_I can't say the words!_

"I know about falling for the wrong person. Hell, I've done it my share of times, Taichou, but how did Aizen Sosuke get past your defenses? How did he manage to steal the most tightly guarded heart in the known worlds?" Renji asked, his voice softer…almost pleading.

Byakuya stared at him, entranced.

_How can he know and just sit there? Why hasn't he killed me?_

Renji leaned forward, bringing his face so close that it was almost touching his and he could feel warm breath touch his skin.

"I would give anything…anything…to have been the one to do that…Taichou," Renji said, closing the distance.

Byakuya froze as Renji's lips pressed warmly against his. His mind spun and as Renji pulled away, he nearly fell forward onto hands and knees. Renji placed his hands on Byakuya's shoulders to steady him. Byakuya took hold of his hands, holding on for dear life. He was poised on the brink of releasing everything and he couldn't afford to do that. He shook his head to clear his mind. He searched his heart for something to say to Renji…for some way to make things right.

"Is that why?" he asked in a whisper, "Is that why you are protecting me…Renji?"

"I am protecting you for her…and as your fukutaichou, but I am also protecting you because I love you. I know you aren't in a position to return the feeling, but I do feel it. And I think you need to understand why I can be trusted. I won't take any action that will hurt you. I can't."

Byakuya closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. He hadn't been expecting this. Renji was not usually able to conceal anything he felt. How had he missed this? How did he not become aware of it sooner? And what could he do now? Knowing did make him feel much more comfortable entrusting Renji with the truth…but he risked everything in saying the words aloud…and how would it make Renji feel to listen to him talk about such a thing?

_I can't._

"Renji…"

The brown eyes held warmth again, not the anger he had seen there before. Tanned hands reached out and captured his face. He remained frozen as Renji's lips found his again. This time, his moved lightly in acceptance. Renji pulled away again, looking into his eyes.

"Talk to me," Renji said softly.

It was a request this time…and from the heart. And finally, Byakuya could hold back no more. He nodded slowly in acquiescence.

I'm sorry, Renji. I hate myself for using you, but I have to have a safe place to leave this! If I try to conceal it, it will consume me. And, as you said, I will fuck up all of our lives. I cannot do that.

Renji was taking his hands and pulling him back to his feet. He didn't say anything more, but simply walked alongside Byakuya as he made his way back to the manor. He didn't stop at the door to Byakuya's bedroom, but continued inside and waited quietly as he closed the patio doors. He left through the inside door and returned a short time later with tea.

Byakuya had undressed and was sitting on his bed with his knees drawn up, his head resting on his arms. He looked up as Renji approached.

"Drink this," he told Byakuya, offering him the tea, "it should help some."

He knew before taking a sip what Renji had added. He knew and he didn't care. He wasn't one who usually drank anything with alcohol in it…but now he drank it readily. He found the instant warmth and numbness comforting. When it was gone, he handed the cup to Renji and slid down beneath the blankets, resting against the pillows. He was surprised when he felt a weight settle onto the bed next to him.

"Are you staying then, Renji?" he asked quietly.

"For as long as you want me to," came the soft reply.

"Then you will find nightclothes in the closet. The red ones should fit you."

The weight lifted and he heard soft footsteps retreating to the dressing area. They returned a few minutes later and the blankets were drawn back. Something silken brushed against his skin and he felt the warmth of Renji's body next to his. He reached over and turned out the light. Renji turned and found Byakuya's mouth in the darkness. Byakuya lay still, allowing his mouth to be plundered, allowing the warm, comforting hands to slip beneath his clothes…to touch him more intimately than they had ever dared.

_Kami, I'm going straight to hell for using him like this! I should stop him before he goes too far. It's only going to make things more difficult later._

But he wanted to be touched. He wanted to be held. He wanted that more than anything. It didn't matter that it wasn't Aizen Sosuke. That was something that should never have happened, something he had to get past. It was why he had had to leave Hueco Mundo. It was why he would do anything to keep himself from even thinking of returning to that place. He had left Aizen Sosuke out of necessity…and now he held on to Abarai Renji for the same reason.

His fukutaichou's mouth had left his and was close to his ear.

"Take what you need, Taichou," he whispered, "don't hold back."

_You are mine, now. I desire you and I will take what I want from you._

He turned in Renji's arms and met the warm, willing lips and tongue in desperation.

_But I will also give…Byakuya. And as I take pleasure from your body, I will yield it as well. You will enjoy this, I promise you._

His hands tore away their clothes in a feverish rush. He attacked Renji's naked flesh hungrily, biting down on the tattooed throat and stroking the heated skin relentlessly with searching fingers and a lustful tongue. Renji moaned and moved restlessly beneath him, threading his fingers into Byakuya's hair and whispering barely audible words of encouragement.

He slid a hand down to his fukutaichou's thighs and the strong legs parted easily. Abandoning restraint, he claimed Renji's body roughly, forcing his way in, although he met with no resistance…just a soft, restrained groan of pain, then faster, lighter catches of breath as pain gave way to pleasure. Renji's body was moving with his now, and his hands explored Byakuya's body, following its curves and stroking the sensitive places. And all the while, his low, soothing voice offered comfort to the one who had moved beyond reason, who now used his body relentlessly as a shelter and a comfort. And even though it hurt, Renji took hold of his hips, encouraging them to move faster, to thrust more deeply inside. At the same time, he thrust his own hips upward, moaning and gasping in pleasure as Byakuya struck the bundle of nerves inside him again and again until he cried out sharply and released. The sound of Renji's voice and the clenched fingers digging into his flesh shocked Byakuya's senses. He thrust deeply into Renji and held himself tightly to his fukutaichou's body as his own shuddered and trembled with release.

He gave himself only one moment of satisfaction as he rested on top of Renji, then the self loathing took hold and he pulled away, swallowing hard and breathing deeply to stave off the feeling of sickness that swept over him.

_What am I doing?_

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around him from behind and Renji's chin came to rest on his shoulder.

"Don't do this, Taichou," he said in a calm, soothing tone, "Don't hate yourself for taking comfort. I offered it freely. I don't expect anything in return. I know you have nothing to offer me right now and I don't care."

"You said you love me…" Byakuya said in a choked whisper, "and I took advantage of that…"

"Shh," Renji said, tightening his arms even more, "I do love you. But I know you aren't capable of returning that love…not now. I don't expect you to. I don't know if you ever will…but that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is getting through. You just have to get from one minute to the next, one hour to the next, one day to the next. Don't think about anything else."

"I never should have let him…Renji, I made an awful mistake!"

Renji took hold of his chin and turned the dark eyes so that they met his. Byakuya cringed, but forced himself not to blink.

"Falling in love is not a mistake, Taichou. You just fell in love with someone you can't have…just as I did. And you had the good sense to leave him and come back home. And even though what you did is wrong in the eyes of our laws, you didn't betray anyone or help Aizen in his plans in any way. I don't even have to ask if you did. I know you would never do that. That is why I am here, Taichou."

The sick feeling was passing and it left behind an empty aching feeling. He leaned back into Renji's embrace, sighing softly and beginning to relax. He was quiet for a moment.

"Renji," he said finally, "You said you wanted me to tell you what happened, but then you didn't say anymore."

Renji released a puff of warm breath into his shoulder.

"You weren't ready to talk about it. When you are, you will tell me. In the meantime, you need to rest, Taichou. If not because of your broken heart, then because of your wounds. Wounds require time to heal. They require proper care and rest. I'm going to see that you have that."

"Renji…I appreciate your loyalty…and even though I'm not free to return it, I appreciate your love," Byakuya said, reaching down to take hold of his fukutaichou's hand.

Renji chuckled softly against his back.

"Baka, you didn't have to say that."

Byakuya turned and brought himself down to rest on a strong, warm shoulder.

"I know I didn't have to say it…but I wanted to."

Calm was overtaking him and with it came a sense of returning peace. He had known that returning to the Seireitei would be difficult, but he hadn't realized just how hard it would actually be. If it hadn't been for Renji, he would have crumbled. His transgression would have come out and despite Aizen Sosuke's attempt to protect him, he would have lost everything.

One strong force had come forth to stand between Byakuya and self destruction. Abarai Renji. He silently promised himself that he would never forget his fukutaichou's loyalty. And no matter what it took, he would find a way to return the favor. He wished that he could offer Renji his heart…and in truth, if he could ever be free of his love for Aizen Sosuke, he could see himself loving Abarai Renji. But he knew his heart would never be free. He might learn to live with things as they were, but he would continue to love Aizen Sosuke…deep inside, where he buried all of his deepest emotions and desires. The only one these would ever be entrusted to was Renji.

Renji was his loyal fukutaichou and was proving to be a good friend. With Renji, he felt loved. He felt warm…comfortable…safe.

He turned and curled his body warmly around Renji's and was rewarded with a soft, sleepy sigh. He kissed his fukutaichou warmly on the neck and settled more firmly against him, slowly drifting toward sleep.

_ _ _

Aizen Sosuke lay next to Gin's sleeping form, sighing softly and turning to gaze out the jagged opening in his bedroom wall. The moon glowed brightly outside and a wolf howled in the distance.

It was over, he kept telling himself. Byakuya had not promised to return. He had promised to come to him if he succeeded in overthrowing the spirit king, but that was months if not years away. In the meantime, he would have to content himself with Ichimaru Gin. Gin was quite capable of pleasing his body, but his heart was another story. He had let himself get too close to Byakuya. It was a mistake he would never repeat. He couldn't repeat it. His heart was already claimed. Even though they couldn't be together, his heart belonged only to Byakuya. And it always would.


End file.
